The cat's eyes
by Andiamo
Summary: Francis part en vacances forcées. Et devinez où ? En Angleterre. En plus la femme qui devait l'accueillir est morte. Et puis qui est ce garçon aux yeux de chats qui semble en savoir plus qu'il ne le devrait ? Ces trois mois vont être longs, très longs... UA, FrUK
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE PREMIER : Le chat et le perroquet

Francis était le parfait stéréotype du français : des cheveux blonds mis longs qu'il nouait souvent en catogan, des yeux bleus lagon, un sourire charmeur, un début de barbe discret sur le menton et une certaine tendance à draguer tout ce qui bouge, que ça ait une paire de seins ou pas. À, il habitait à Paris. Dans le centre. Évidemment. Et il était cuisinier dans un restaurant (français evidemment) dont le nom m'a échappé. Ah ! J'oubliai, il a un sacré accent _français._ Autant vous dire qu'en anglais l'entendre parler était une horreur. Voire une torture. Même du point de vue d'un français.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Londre, putain ?!

Ma foi c'était assez simple. Ses collègues et sa famille avaient décidés d'un commun accord qu'il avait l'air trop fatigué et stressé. De ce fait il devait rapidement prendre de longues vacances. Ils s'étaient donc tous ligué contre lui pour l'envoyer loin de son pays chéri. Seulement pas un seul n'avait pensé que, peut-être il préférerait des vacances au soleilet pas sous une flotte l''avaient envoyé en _Angleterre_. En Angleterre bordel ! Il y avait des centaines de destinations possibles et il l'avait expédié dans le pays ou il flottait le plus, chez des gens bizarres à la gastronomie douteuse et qui selon lui n'avaient aucun goût et se comportaient comme de faux civilisés. Préjugés ! me direz-vous. Eh bien tout le monde n'est pas parfait. Et en fait, c'était surtout le fait d'être forcé d'y aller qui le gênait. Il doutait de pouvoir y survivre très longtemps dans le coin. Si seulement ils l'avait envoyé en Allemagne, il aurait au moins pût revoir Gilbert...

Enfin bref, il avait fini par réussir à arriver vivant ( pour l'instant ! ) et arriva devant la bâtisse qui allait l'accueillir pendant ces trois mois. Il toqua légèrement à la porte et attendit. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Une voix criarde lança de l'intérieur "please, come in !"

Il poussa la lourde porte, en pensant amèrement que l'anglais ou anglaise, en plus de n'avoir aucunes manières avaient une voix absolument irritante.

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées qu'il entra dans le vestibule,manqua d'écraser un chat. Il le poussa d'un coup de pied. Il détestait les chats. Ils étaient lâches et cruels en plus d'être une charge inutile et encombrante. Pourtant le rouquin se contenta de bondir sur un meuble et de le fixer avec ses grands yeux verts, comme pour le juger.

Il recula d'un pas. Sur ce coup là il se sentit vraiment idiot. Il avait _peur d'un chat ! Un con de chat !_ Il allait devoir faire un tour chez le psy dès son retour en France. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la même voix qu'à la porte :"please, come in !"

Il fit un pas en avant vers la pièce ou semblait se trouver son hôte. Le salon très probablement. Soudainement un claquement sec retentit dans son dos et le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement pour se rendre compte que le chat était maintenant posté devant la porte d'entrée et il lui sembla que celui-ci _souriait._

Il tenta de rentrer dans le salon en surveillant l'animal du coin de l'oeil mais ne pouvait pas regarder derrière tout en marchant dans l'autre sens. Il finit par s'emmêler les pieds et tomba, son menton s'écrasant durement sur le sol. Juste à l'entrée du salon.

Il se redressa lentement en tenant son pauvre nez qui avait fait une rencontre impromptue avec son amie la moquette ( qui avait un peu amorti la chute). Il allait interpeller les habitants pour demander un peu d'aide quand une masse colorée s'écrasa sur son visage. Il la repoussa avec un gémissement de terreur très viril et des gesticulations qui l'étaient toutes autant. La chose repartit dans un battement de plumes.

L'animal, car c'en était un, voletai dans la pièce en répétant inlassablement : "please, come in !" de sa voix croassante.

Le français respirait par à-coups essayant de se calmer les yeux écarquillés de terreur et le corps secoué de tremblements s'apparentant presque à des spasmes. Il répétait en boucle d'une voix mal assurée "un perroquet, c'est juste un pauvre perroquet..." comme pour se rassurer lui même. La seule partie de son corps encore en mouvement était sa main droite qui se serrait convulsivement sur son bras. Ses mèches s'échappant de sa coiffure et collaient à son front maintenant brillant de sueur.

Soudain l'animal changea de trajectoire fonçant sur Francis qui plongea en avant pour échapper à l'oiseau qui se posa finalement juste devant lui. Celui-ci fixa l'humain en face de lui, penchant la tête sur le coté t de _crier : "AU SECOURS !" _et son bec se mit à claquer violemment, imitant le bruit d'un vase se brisant au sol.

Le blond cria pour relâcher la pression et la peur qu'il sentait peser sur tout son être. Il fallait qu'il parte, vite. ses muscles se crispèrent dans le but de s'enfuir le plus vite possible au moment même où la seule source de bruit de la pièce s'envolait dans un froissement de plume, dévoilant enfin la pièce.

Francis se trouva alors face à la femme qui devait l'accueillir. Malheureusement pour elle elle ne semblait pas en état de le faire. Son visage exprimait une horreur sans nom et ses yeux _pleuraient du sang_.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que l'odeur entêtante et métallique du sang envahi ses narines et satura son système nerveux. Son esprit déjà mis à rude épreuve devint totalement vide quand il comprit:

_"- Elle est morte..._ "

* * *

_**Yeah ! milles mots tout pile ! Comment ça on s'en fout ?! **_

_**Au fait cette histoire est pas peut bizarre et glauque ? Quand mon père m'a demandé ce que j'écrivait, j'ai dit: c'est un mec qui part en vacances, mais la meuf qui devait l'acceuillir est morte. Ah, il s'est fait attaquer par un perroquet aussi. C'est con hein ?**_

_**En parlant de ça, désolé pour la vulgarité... Review ? (ouh comment je change de sujet ! je vais aller manger un cookie pour la peine !) Vous avez remarqué, je mets tout le temps trois points d'exclamation ! D'accord je me tais... Oh trois petits points...**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE SECOND: Le garçon aimé des chats

Francis se réveilla avec un sacré mal de crâne. Et en face d'un cadavre. Son cerveau , totalement déconnecté de la réalité, lui permettait d'observer la jeune femme morte sans qu'aucune pensée ne le parasite.

La victime était une femme encore jeune, 25 ans peut-être. Ses longs cheveux roux s'étalaient sur le sol, rendus ternes par le sang qui avait séché autour d'elle. Ses yeux encore grands ouverts pleuraient du sang et semblaient marqués par l'horreur que leur propriétaire avait vécu. Ses yeux qui auraient dus être ternes brillaient encore de larmes contenues. Sa bouche se tordait en une grimace grotesque imitant une figure humain.

Tout son visage et son corps tordu dans un position improbable et exprimait une terreur absolue au delà des mots.

Un petite tape contre sa jambe le sortit de sa léthargie. Le chat assit devant lui miaula d'un air réprobateur ses moustaches frissonnantes. Francis le fixa bêtement avant de penser soudainement :

-_"il faut que je prévienne la police..."_

Saisissant son téléphone portable il composa le numéro de la police. Il entama une conversation laborieuse dans un anglais plus qu'imparfait avec un officier passablement énervé par ce français à l'accent exécrable qui semblait se foutre de sa gueule. Elle se termina quand on lui passa un autre policier plus patient. Celui-ci parlai français et lui conseilla de se tenir éloigné du corps et de surtout ne toucher à rien, en lui affirmant qu'ils allaient arriver rapidement.

Le français raccrocha et se remit à fixer le rouquin. Il avait l'air tellement... tellement _humain._ Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée. Il ne pensait pas dire quelque chose comme ça un jour mais, vivement que les flics arrivent !

Le chat bondit souplement sur un fauteuil au fond duquel il se blottit confortablement les yeux réduits à deux petites fentes d'un vert éclatant. A ce moment il se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce chat le fixait. Il en était persuadé.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il sursauta. Un instant il eut peur puis se résonna. C'était surement la police. Surement... Il se leva lentement et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était en effet des agents de police avec leurs uniformes bleus. Il commencèrent à parler mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait en quelque sorte l'impression d'être dans un long rêve dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir pour pouvoir se réveiller.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta avant de se retourner avec lassitude. Un homme aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux grands yeux verts pétillants le regardait avec un grand sourire qui lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Sa peau basanée jurait avec l'austérité du lieu et son visage exprimait la surprise émerveillée d'un enfant devant son cadeau de Noël. Il commença à parler en français avec un accent du sud, espagnol surement :

-"_Bah alors, ça pour une surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout la Francis ?_

La voix de l'homme lui fit l'effet d'une baffe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme un porte.

-"_Antonio, c'est bien toi ?"_

L'autre rit de bon cœur et lui donna un un grand coup dans le dos en riant :

-"_Le seul et l'unique mon vieux ! Mais répond donc à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?_

_-En fait j'étais pour des vacances forcées, mais ..._

_-Des vacances forcées ? Tu vis toujours chez cette très chère Marianne ?_

_-Ne ris pas, elle est horrible ! Ma propre sœur m'expédie dans le seul pays où je ne voulait pas mettre les pieds !_

_-Toujours aussi influençable mon pauvre Francis ! A propos, tu as signalé une jeune femme morte..._

_-Oui elle devait m'accueillir pour la durée de mon séjour ..._

_-Tu la connaissais ?_

_-Non._

Son ami le regarda avec un air étrange, comme pour essayer de deviner si il il soupira et se tourna vers ses subordonnés pour les faire entrer. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le français, cette fois-ci sérieux et lui demanda :

-_Montre nous le corps._

Il s'exécuta et se dirigea lentement vers le salon. Il désigna la jeune femme avec un sobre "_c'est elle._"

Tous les agents présents grimacèrent, certains se détournèrent et un jeune homme s'enfuit en courant, le visage d'un élégant blanc crayeux. Antonio se tourna vers lui , le teint actuellement verdâtre.

-"_Tu as trouvé le corps vers quelle heure , à peut près ?_

_-Vers 3 heures, je crois..._

_-Tu étais avec le cadavre tout ce temps ?!_

_-Je me suis évanouis à un moment..._

_-Donc tu..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par des éclats de voix provenant de l'extérieur. C'était probablement un homme, avec un fort accent britannique, cependant remarqua Francis, cette voix restait assez douce et juvénile.

Bien qu'elle soit en train d'hurler ce qui lui semblait être des insultes plutôt salée et très variée. Personne n'est parfait.

On entendit clairement une chute contre quelque chose qui devait être une poubelle puis le grincement de la porte, annonçant l'entrée d'un nouveau visiteur. Des pas légers retentirent dans le couloirs, ils seraient passés totalement inaperçus si le silence n'avait pas été aussi glacial et tendu. Tous étaient tournés vers la porte avec une expression mauvaise qui surpris le blond. Qui donc pouvait attirer ainsi autant de haine contre sa personne ? Antonio lui même fixait la porte comme si elle allait exploser.

Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Il passa en coup de vent devant le français qui ne put voir son visage à moitié caché par une écharpe rouge et des cheveux d'un blonds doré qui retombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son front.

Ses sourcils, qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir, les plus épais qu'il ait jamais vu, étaient froncés au maximum, laissant deviner sa mauvaise humeur. Il portait un T-shirt noir sur lequel s'étalaient une large tache sombre, un jean de même couleur, une paire de converse rouges sombres et une veste de l'armée rapiécée par endroits.

En le voyant entrer, les policiers incrédules semblèrent un moment paralysés avant de lui crier de sortir en l'insultant. Le jeune les ignora royalement et se dirigea vers la victime avec une grâce toute féline.

Il s'accroupit à coté d'elle et eut un sourire triste avant de lui caresser les cheveux comme on le ferait pour un enfant qui dort. Il sembla lui murmurer quelque chose avant de lui fermer les yeux et d'essuyer le sang qui en avait coulé. Il resta encore quelques secondes dans cette position avant de se redresser vivement pour esquiver un policier qui tentait de l'attraper. Sa souplesse stupéfia le français. Le garçon échappa à la dizaine d'agents qui ne semblaient pas vouloir de lui dans cette pièce. En fait pour être sincère, le français espérait qu'il arriverait à s'enfuir, car ils semblaient plus prêts à le tuer qu'à simplement le mettre dehors.

Soudainement un des hommes tomba les autres se vautrant gracieusement au dessus de lui.

Francis se tourna vers la chose qui avait bien put faire trébucher le premier homme. Un miaulement moqueur l'interpella. C'était le chat ! Il avait fait tomber le policier.

Il ne put pas y penser plus longtemps, les agents se relevants déjà leurs yeux maintenant fixés sur le chat. L'un d'entre eux lui envoya un coup de pieds avec l'intention manifeste de le blesser voir plus si affinité.

Francis regarda avec horreur le changement de comportement de l'unité toute entière. Même Antonio qui avait été son ami si longtemps souriait devant ce spectacle pitoyable et terrifiant.

Le garçon se plaça devant le chat et prit le coup à sa place. Il grimaça mais ne bougea pas. Il se tourna de trois quart et sourit au chat. Puis il se tourna de nouveau face aux agents qui ne savaient pas trop si ils devaient attaquer le garçon ou le chat. Il se mit alors à parler (le garçon pas le chat) :

-"_Si vous laissez le chat partir, je me rendrais."_

Le français hoqueta de surprise et les autres policiers ne semblaient pas s'y attendre non plus. Le jeune homme les regarda en attendant leur réponse. Francis entrevis ses yeux à ce moment. Deux éclats de vert remplis d'une tristesse infinie et de connaissances d'un autre âge.

Des yeux de chats.

* * *

**_Mufy_****_: Je suis contente que mon histoire t'intéresse ! Pour cette pauvre victime (non pas Francis, le cadavre !) je pense que sur le coup ça lui a pas trop parut important... Quand à Francis, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines tu peux me croire ! (rire machiavélique)._**

**_C'est encore moi ! et mes trois points d'exclamation !Comment ça dégage, c'est pas très sympa ! Comment ça je suis bête ? Mais bien sûr que je suis stupide ! c'est pas une raison pour le dire à voix haute !_**

**_Au fait n'hésitez pas à ,me dire si j'ai fait des fautes ou écrit des conneries, je me suis pas relue... Désolé._**

**_Enfin bref si ça intéresse quelqu'un j'écoutait ça: watch?v=1JYFOOmZNsQ_**

**_Elle est belle cette chanson, hein ... D'ailleurs je vais la remettre tiens..._**

**_Review ? ( avouez qu'on a l'air d'une bande de crevards devant un paquet de cookies quand on demande ça. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir ! Comme un paquet de cookies en fait ... Dites elle est vachement longue cette parenthèse vous trouvez pas ? D'accord, je me tais...)_**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE TROIS : C'est un français, un espagnol et un anglais ...

-"_Si vous laissez le chat partir, je me rendrais."_

Francis le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce qu'il était fou ? Si il faisait ça, ils le tueraient à coup sûr ! A coté de lui Antonio eut un petit rire.

-"_Donne nous une preuve que tu n'essaieras pas de t'enfuir une fois que le chat sera partit ?_

_-Je n'ai pas de preuve."_ Il tendit ses poignets en avant et sourit effrontément. "_Si vous avez peur vous n'avez qu'à me passer les menottes, monsieur le représentant de la justice " _dit-il en ricanant.

Le visage de son ami se transforma en une grimace de haine pure et il grogna. "_Laissez partir le chat."_

Les policier ricanèrent et s'approchèrent du petit blond avec l'intention de lui passer les menottes. Cependant ils semblaient hésiter, comme si ils avaient _peur _de ce garçon qui devait avoir 19 ans et une vingtaines de centimètre de moins qu'eux.

Celui-ci se pencha vers le chat et lui sourit gentiment. Francis sentit son estomac se tordre à ce sourire. Ça allait mal tourner, il le sentait. Ce type qui qu'il soit n'allait pas juste partir avec une amende et les félicitations du commissariat...

Et étrangement, ça lui fit _mal_. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, et cela lui fit peur car il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment étrange et soudain.

Le garçon caressa une dernière fois l'animal en lui murmurant quelques mots. Puis il se redressa et son visage reprit cet air revêche et mauvais qu'il affichait en entrant.

-"_Alors, on y va ?"_

* * *

Francis et Antonio s'étaient assis autour d'une table du commissariat, une tasse de café pour l'espagnol, l'autre ayant l'estomac trop retourné pour boire quoi que ce soit. Il brisa le silence avec une phrase très simple :

-"_C'était qui ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Ce type dans la maison, c'était qui ?"_

Le visage de son ami se ferma et son poing écrasa le pauvre gobelet en plastique. Francis regarda d'un air absent le café couler sur la table. Il sursauta quand il cru voir le reflet du garçon dans le liquide brun. Il se secoua et refixa son regard sur le policier en face de lui.

Et il sursauta de nouveau en voyant son visage. Cette haine froide qu'il y lisait, il ne l'avait jamais vu durant son enfance. Son ami avait toujours le sourire, prêt à aider les autres à la moindre demande. Cet homme qui se tenait face à lui n'était pas le Antonio qu'il avait connu. Cette certitude se renforça quand il l'entendit parler.

Cet étalage de haine envers une seule personne contre laquelle toute la ville semblait liguée ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

Et il n'aimait pas ce nouveau Antonio.

L'autre cessa soudainement de parler comme si il semblait se rendre compte que son ami d'enfance n'écoutait pas. Puis il sembla se rappeler d'une chose :

-"_Mais, du coup tu n'as nulle part où dormir ?! _Francis eut une expression de parfait abruti pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-_Ah, bah non._

_-Viens dormir chez moi alors ! tu vas voir Lovino fait super bien les pâtes !_

_-Mais je voudrai pas vous déranger..._

_-__Oh, euh ... D'accord..._

_-Génial ! _

_D_e nouveau ce visage enfantin et ce sourire qui semblait contenir un morceau de soleil pensa le français. Son ami avait tellement changé tout en restant le même... Il ne savait plus vraiment que penser, parasité par ses souvenirs.

Soudainement un coup de feu retentit à l'extérieur les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Francis se précipita à l'extérieur le cœur serré suivit de près par le brun.

Un homme aux cheveux d'un brun foncé parcourut de reflet dorés portant l'uniforme de la police et une sorte de foulard blanc, que le blond identifia comme le tissu d'un turban, posé autour de son cou pointait son arme de service sur un garçon qui saignait au sol.

_Un garçon avec une veste de l'armée._

* * *

**Ah**, _**c'est **__**la grande forme ! J'adore les vacances ! D'ailleurs on devrait en avoir plus souvent tiens...**_

_**Review ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE: Ah, y'a aussi deux Italiens...

Étrangement quand Antonio s'aperçut que le garçon en question était le blond, il s'arrêta brutalement.

Francis se tourna vers son ami avec une moue interrogative. Celui-ci fixait la scène comme si il n'y avait rien dans son champs de vision.

Un second coup de feu fut tiré. Le corps du garçon-chat se tordit sous la douleur mais il ne desserra pas la mâchoire. Son visage se leva vers Francis. A ce moment ses yeux verts étaient fendus comme ceux d'un félin et le vert semblait hésiter à choisir une teinte, comme dans un kaléidoscope.

Une odeur de sang et de terre envahis ses narines et il était horriblement conscient de la couleur vive du sang coulant des blessures de l'autre.

Puis le garçon sourit. Un sourire doux et défiant à la fois qui semblait n'être destiné qu'à lui. Puis il s'appuya sur ses mains pour se redresser et épousseta sa veste tranquillement.

La première balle semblait lui avoir traversé l'épaule, tandis que la seconde était restée dans sa jambe.

Le blond regarda un instant son épaule en grimaçant et cracha un mélange de salive et de sang sur les chaussures du Turc avant de se détourner et de partir en boitant, la respiration sifflante.

Francis l'observa, fasciné par tant de ténacité jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Il sortit alors de sa bulle et se mit à crier sur les deux autres policiers.

-"_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous à prit ?! Vous êtes devenus fous ?_

-_ Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, Frenchie._

_\- Je ne vous permet pas !_

_-On lui avait dit de ne plus remettre les pieds ici. Il était prévenu."_

Ne sachant pas trop que dire, il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et se tourna vers son ami :

-"_Tonio, c'est vrai ?"_

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment, comme à un quelqu'un de fatigué qui vient de faire un cauchemar.

-" _Le café va être froid, on devrait rentrer."_

Francis fut ébranlé par ce sourire. Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ? Non, Antonio, _son Antonio_, ne ferait jamais un chose pareille. Pourtant une petite voix lui souffla "_ Mais est-ce vraiment ton Antonio ?"_

Celui-ci leva son poignet devant son visage pour regarder sa montre. Puis il lui fit joyeusement remarquer qu'il était 6 heure, et que donc il avait finit le boulot. Et boulot finit est égal à "_on rentre à la maison !"_ Comme il le disait si bien. Et Francis, en bon invité le suivit sans discuter dans la voiture en l'écoutant déblatérer des âneries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antonio habitait dans un quartier calme et coquet juste à la sortie du centre de Londres. Une maison par ailleurs. Sérieusement une maison à _Londres. _Enfin bref, elle semblait accueillante et plutôt bien décorée. Même si il avait repéré un crucifix. En fait il y en avait même plusieurs.

En fait le problème n'était pas tant le signe religieux en lui-même, mais plutôt le fait que son ami c'était toujours défendus de l'être. Un peu comme si la religion état pire que la lèpre pour lui. Il ne se souvenait plus trop pourquoi d'ailleurs...

Enfin bref.

Il avaient été "gentiment" accueillis par Lovino qui avait, toujours très gentiment, mis un coup de boule à son ami pour "avoir ramené quelqu'un sans prévenir". Avant de se tourner vers le quelqu'un en question qui était plus précisément notre ami Francis.

-"_On a intérêt à pas trop t'entendre le frenchie, Chigii~"_

Francis avait imperceptiblement serré les fesses en passant à coté de lui, de peur de se prendre un coup et avait soupiré une fois passé. L'italien avait attrapé le pauvre espagnol par le pied et l'avait traîné à l'intérieur en grommelant avant de claquer la porte d'entrée et de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Un autre garçon, assez semblable à l'autre mais aux cheveux plus clairs et à l'air plus doux s'approcha d'Antonio avec un "_Veeee__~". _

Il se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire désolé et ses toujours yeux clos.

-"_Désolé, frattelo est un peu énervé, il était inquiet. Veeee_

_-Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre,_répondit-il avec un rire gêné,_ il est en couple avec Tonio, non ?_

_-Oui, du coup il a eut un peu peur quand il a entendu dire qu'Antonio était sur une affaire de meurtre..._

_-Je vois..._ soupira le français en tapotant la joue de son ami pour le faire réagir._ Toi et Lovino vous ressemblez beaucoup. Vous êtes frères ?_

_-Veeee__~ Lovino est mon frère jumeau ! Je l'aime beaucoup même si des fois il n'est pas très gentil avec moi..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait ça parce qu'il t'aime aussi, ma sœur fait la même chose... D'ailleurs vous avez un accent du sud, vous venez d'où ?_

_-Veee__~ Frattelo et moi on vient d'Italie !_

_-Je me disais aussi ! A fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_-Veee__~ Moi, c'est Feliciano_

_-Enchanté, Feliciano. Moi c'est Francis !"_

Après cette conversation, Lovino était revenu et avait hissé son compagnon en sac à patate sur son épaule pour le ramener à sa chambre, et d'après le sourire de celui-ci, il n'attendait que ça.

Feliciano était monté à l'étage pour montrer sa chambre au Français, puis il étaient redescendus dans la pauvre cuisine abandonné pour finir de préparer le repas, le cuisinier ne semblant pas se décider à redescendre. Il finirent donc le plat (à base de pâtes, évidemment !) et finalement le deuxième italien redescendit avec les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, marmonnant des insultes.

Les deux italiens et le français étant touts les trois de bons cuisiniers, même si Lovino était un peu brutal et Feliciano tout autant maladroit, il ne cassèrent que deux assiettes.

-"_De toute manière, c'est la faute des assiettes,_bougonna Lovino, de mauvaise foi.

Le repas fut animé par les rires d'Antonio et les insultes et cris de son copain qui rougissait comme une tomate à chaque fois que l'espagnol l'embrassait ( c'est à dire tout le temps !).

Finalement le français alla se coucher, au calme et s'effondra comme une masse sur le pauvre lit. Il se mit à grommeler quand le garçon chat se rappela à son bon souvenir. Génial, comme si il avait envie d'y pensa dans le moment. Son estomac se tordit en revoyant tout le sang de la journée. Ok, de mieux en mieux.

Il ne connaissait même pas le nom du garçon.

Des murmures lui fit se redresser légèrement. Ça venait de la pièce attenante apparemment. Ces deux voix qui murmuraient semblaient être celles des deux jumeaux. Il semblaient être en train de parler italien, peut-être une prière puisqu'il parlaient d'une même voix et en rythme.

Il avait appris l'italien quand il vivait encore chez son grand père maternel. Il saisit donc quelques mots de leur prière. "...démon...éliminer...pouvoir...père...chat...aide...vengeance...".

_Ça et juste un prénom "Arthur"._

* * *

**_Pas taper, l'auteur à déjà assez mal à la tête avec sa connerie de devoir de maths à rendre. (12 exercices bordel, il a que ça à foutre ?! avec des fautes d'orthographe dans les énoncés en plus. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. ) _**

**_Je viens de me dir ça, mais ça doit faire mal de se prendre une balle non ? En fait je veux pas savoir..._**

**_Review ? _**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE CINQ : Et ça donne un gros bordel.

Francis se leva très tôt. Il avait mal dormi et son corps était crispé par les courbatures, et le manque de sommeil se faisait déjà ressentir. En fait il avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi.

Il décida courageusement de sortir pour prendre l'air et, accessoirement, un café pour apaiser la migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Arrivé dans l'entrée, il il hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à laisser un mot pour signaler à son ami espagnol et aux deux frères italiens qu'il était sortit.

Il se mit donc à la recherche d'une feuille et d'un crayon pour écrire un simple petit :"_Je suis sorti, ne vous inquiétez pas. Francis"._

Puis il sortit tranquillement et marcha sans but. Il s'arrêta acheter un café (à une jolie lady à qui il avait fait son numéro de charme avant de se faire cruellement virer) et reparti, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Il finit par se retrouver dans une petite ruelle comme il avait tant, une sorte de coupe gorge où personne ne retrouverai son corps si il mourait (quand à savoir ce qu'il foutait là, demandez à l'auteur.) .

Bref, il avait vraiment choisi son coin pour se paumer.

Il fit gentiment demi-tour pour sortir de ce coin pas du tout flippant. Le ciel se couvrait déjà de grands nuages d'un gris perle annonciateur d'un orage proche (très, très proche).

Il soupira et pressa le pas, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner chez Antonio. Son ombre grandissait et s'étalait sur le mur, devenant menaçante.

Soudain, un bruit de chute suivit d'un son métallique le fit sursauter. Mort de trouille, il se mit à courir de plus en plus vite pour enfin atteindre la sortie. Il courait tellement vite, qu'une fois sortit de la ruelle en question, il ne réussit pas à s'arrêter à temps et percuta un enfant qui passait tranquillement.

Celui-ci resta au sol quelques secondes avant de se relever, un peu sonné. Il attrapa la main du français et le remit sur ces pieds sans effort apparent, et avec une force peu commune pour un enfant de son âge (même pour être humain en fait...).

Francis se confondit en excuses devant le gamin qui le regardait fixement avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Puis l'enfant ramassa tranquillement un sachet en papier d'où sortait une bonne odeur de viennoiserie et lui prit la main et, avec un grand sourire, il s'exclama :

_-_"_Tu dois avoir faim ! Viens manger avec nous, j'e suis sûr qu'Iggy sera d'accord !"_

Puis il commença à marcher en le traînant à moitié sur le trottoir, sans vraiment lui demander son il commença à marcher en le traînant à moitié sur le trottoir, sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Francis se laissa faire, totalement amorphe. Une pensée traversa vivement son esprit, avant de disparaître aussi vite :

-"Ma vie devient vraiment n'importe quoi en ce moment, on se croirait dans une mauvaise série américaine..."

Puis son cerveau abandonna définitivement la partie, et il se contenta d'essayer de comprendre ce que lui racontait le gamin surexcité ( qui semblait s'appeler Alfred par ailleurs... ).

Il finirent par sortir de la ville et à s'en éloigner un peu en suivant la Tamise. Francis remarqua un bois sont les arbres lui semblaient gigantesques, un fait assez étonnant si proche de la ville... Mais bon, la seule chose qui aurait put étonner le pauvre blond épuisé aurait été de se faire étriper par le diable en personne ( mais c'était impossible. Scientifiquement impossible... Pas vrai ? )

Juste à l'orée du bois se trouvait une petite maison aux murs blancs, jolie bien que d'un style un peu ancien.

L'enfant poussa le portail sans hésita et s'engagea sur l'allée en gravier d'un pas vif et plein d'entrain. Le jardin était très fleurit, mais étrangement de roses uniquement. De toutes les couleurs et de toutes les espèces, mais seulement des roses. Et au milieu d'entre elles, une rose sauvage d'un blanc éclatant brillait au soleil. De sa position et de sa couleur, elle semblait dominer les autres et presque le ... protéger.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer le jardin plus longtemps que Alfred ouvrait la porte en gueulant :

-_" LE HERO EST DE RETOUR !"_

Un jeune garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Alfred mais avec un air plus doux et des cheveux couleur de miel, sortit d'une pièce qui lui sembla être la cuisine ( avec des pan cakes pour le déjeuner, si il arrivait bien à définir l'odeur... ) et s'adressa à son frère avec un grand sourire et une voix douce ( et un léger accent, canadien peut-être...) :

-"_Ah, Alfred tu tombe bien le déjeuner est près..._

Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'il n'aperçoive Francis, parce que à ce moment, il émit un petit cri étranglé et se mit à trembler de tout ses membres.

Le français s'en rendit compte et tenta de le rassurer en lui parlant, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'il remarqua que l'enfant commençait doucement à devenir transparent.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire quand une bordée de jurons retentit à l'étage. Quelques secondes plus tard on entendit le bruit d'une chute dans les escaliers suivie d'un grand choc contre le mur.

Enfin, un jeune homme surgit comme un boulet de canon et attrapa le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il le serra ensuite contre lui et se mit à lui parler à toute vitesse et à voix basse, de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Le petit se calma légèrement et arrêta de trembler. Il commença à réapparaître progressivement et le jeune le relâcha avant de lui frotter affectueusement la tête pour couper court à ses excuses.

Le français reconnu alors le garçon aux yeux de chat, qui sembla en venir à la même conclusion car il reprit un air farouche et ils crièrent d'une même voix :

_-" ENCORE TOI ?!"_

* * *

**_Ça_****_ faisait longtemps les gens ! Hé vous savez quoi, j'avais complètement oublié mon chapitre ! _**

**_Dis comme ça, je suis un peu triste pour ce pauvre chapitre... En fait mes chapitres sont un peu courts, non ? Et en plus j'ai une excuse, j'avais perdu le script !_**

**_Arthur et Francis: Parce que tu fais des script toi maintenant ?_**

**_Aaaah, c'est pour ça que je le trouvait pas... Désolé._**

**_Review ?_**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE SIX: _Can you remember me ?_

-_" ENCORE TOI ?!"_

Le garçon le fixait, ses yeux brillant de surprise et de colère, les cheveux hérissés sur la tête. Francis pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau et ses muscles se tendre aux maximum sous sa peau. _"Comme une mère chat qui protégerais ses petits.._" pensa-t-il distraitement.

Il s'apprêtait à tenter de s'expliquer sur les raisons de sa présence pour éviter de se faire trucider (parce que c'était surement ce qui allait lui arriver), quand Alfred gonflant ses joues grogna un:

_-"J'ai faim, Iggy..."_

L'interpellé ne se retourna pas et continua à fixer l'intrus, qui lui commençait vraiment à flipper. Le garçon reprit plus fort:

_-"Iggy, j'ai faim !"_

Et devant l'inaction de la personne interrogée, l'enfant l'emboutit en plein dans l'estomac.*

Le garçon s'écrasa sur le sol dans un horrible gargouillis mélangé à un ultime "FUUUUUUUCK !" étouffé. Le gamin, pas encore satisfait de la réponse, se mit à sauter sur le ventre du plus âgé en attendant une réponse qui ne viendrais jamais si il continuait à essayer de lui briser la cage thoracique et à lui écraser... tout le reste dirons-nous pour rester tout public.**

Francis observait la scène, incrédule, jusqu'à ce que l'anglais pousse un gémissement de fin du monde, qu'il interpréta comme un appel au secours ( Et en espérant que si il lui sauvait la vie, l'autre n'essaierait pas d'attenter à la sienne).

OOOOOO

_-"PAN CAKES !"_

_-" . ."_ gronda la voix de l'anglais qui était présentement entouré d'une étrange aura noire verdâtre.

Soudain une petite voix à peine audible et une main d'enfant tirant sur le t-shirt du futur meurtrier, sauvant ainsi son frère d'un triste sort sans le savoir.

_-"Arthur..."_

_-"Oh, Matthew ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"_ demanda le plus vieux en se baissant à son niveau.

Le petit garçon aux yeux mauves secoua la tête et se mit à fixer ses chaussures, hésitant. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda timidement:

_-"Le... Le monsieur blond, on devrait peut-être le détacher ? Il a l'air d'avoir faim, et puis il est tout blanc..."_

_-"Tu es sur, love ? Il ne te fait pas peur ?"_

En fait le petit garçon n'osait pas le dire, mais le type pendu à la poutre lui faisait plus pitié que peur.

-_"Non, ça va..."_ en plus je croit que les êtres humains normalement constitués ne peuvent pas rester longtemps pendus par les pieds sans avoir de graves problèmes psychologiques, soupira intérieurement l'enfant.

_-"Bon si tu pense qu'il n'est pas dangereux je te crois."_

Et il coupa la corde sans se préoccuper de la survie du pauvre type qui allait tomber en plein sur la tête et risquait une commotion cérébrale si sa nuque ne se rompait pas sous la violence du choc...

_-"Mais t'es malade ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !"_

_-"Qui t'as permis de me tutoyer ?!"_

Ah. Bah non en fait. Il se portait plutôt bien. Maison de tarés.

Bref, voilà tout ce petit monde réunit autour de la table. Alfred qui se goinfrait comme si ça allait être la guerre, Matthew qui noyait les pan cakes qu'il avait put sauver avec une bouteille entière de sirop d'érable,*** Francis qui avait réussit à s'incruster grâce à la gentillesse du petit canadien et critiquait les tas informes et cramé, qui selon nos sources serait des scones,**** et enfin Arthur qui surveillait les enfants du coin de l'œil tout en fixant le français et en grondant à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. "Et mes scones sont très bons !".

Bref un déjeuné certes bruyant mais toujours plus ou moins sympathique. (jusqu'à ce que Francis déclare que "Iggy" cuisinait comme un pied et qu'il ferait mieux de le laisser préparer autre chose en fait...).

Et ne demandez surtout pas comment ils pouvaient tous s'entendre aussi bien alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. En fait le français avait l'impression de connaître l'anglais depuis toujours. C'était une impression étrange et dérangeante, comme une réponse qu'on avait sur le bout de la langue sans la trouver mais qui ne partait pas et se renforçait sans pourtant se préciser.

Et c'était horriblement frustrant. Il se sentait bien et à sa place mais sans comprendre pourquoi et c'était totalement contre-nature pour un homme comme Francis qui ne jurait que par la logique et les explications scientifiques.

Bref le français commençait à se sentir aussi stressé et mal à l'aise qu'il se sentait bien, ce qui était plutôt contradictoire.

C'est le moment qu'Arthur (oui, il s'appelait bien comme ça, il lui avait demandé, _"comme le roi"_ avait précisé Alfred) pour lâcher brutalement sa fourchette qui claqua sur l'assiette dans un grand bruit métallique, créant un blanc dans l'animation précédemment présente dans la petite maison.

Il eut un gémissement de douleur et presque de détresse en agrippant son t-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine, comme si il avait mal au cœur.

Le français interrogea les jumeaux du regard mais ceux-ci fixait l'autre blanc qui s'était levé et dont les yeux brillaient étrangement.

Le garçon aux yeux verts attrapa sa veste tachée de sans et s'excusa devant les enfant puis se tourna vers Francis:

_-"Occupe toi des enfants, ok ? Je reviens vite."_

Le français, qui ne comprenait vraiment plus la situation l'attrapa par le poignet juste avant qu'il sorte:

_-"Attends, tu me confie tes gamins ?! T'es qui pour confier ainsi la vie des autres à des gens que tu connais même pas ?! C'est ce que tu fais d'habitude, hein ?! Tu prends un type au hasard dans la rue et tu lui confie des gosses, comme ça ? Et quoi d'autre, hein ?! Tu les paye aussi ?! On ne se connait même pas !"_

A cette phrase, les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent et leur pupille rétrécit jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un petit trait perdu dans le vert pur de ses iris.

Il repoussa le français et baissa son visage vers ses baskets avant de se mettre à rire comme si il était devenu soudainement fou:

_-"C'est vrai on ne se connait pas... Mais avant, on pouvait te faire confiance... Avant..."_

Son rire se transforma en hoquet.

_-"Abruti de français..."_

Il releva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues mais son visage était un mélange de haine et de peur. "Comme un animal blessé et acculé."

Francis regretta automatiquement ses paroles devant ce visage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir blessé quelqu'un d'important pour lui, sans qu'il sache de quelle manière ils étaient liés.

L'autre ricana d'un air amer:

_-"J'aurais du m'en douter. T'as toujours été un connard, frog."_

* * *

**_*Je sais c'est plutôt le comportement de Romano, mais rien que d'imaginer la scène... Et en plus ce comportement égoïste et enfantin (brute, tout les enfant sont des monstres de cruauté...Si, je vous jure !) lui correspond assez bien je trouve._**

**_**Je suis désolée de ne pas être désolée. *se marre comme une baleine*_**

**_***J'ai déjà essayé, et c'est super bon ! Mais ça colle..._**

**_****Mon correcteur d'orthographe refuse de cautionner ce mot._**

**_HEY ! Je suis en train d'écouter (subir) l'émission stars 80 sur TF1 en écrivant. C'est très stressant._**

**_Sinon, je me suis fait des ampoules aux pieds. Mine de rien, ça fait super mal ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mauvais (n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, je vais juste faire une crise d'hystérie et bouder pendant deux heures avant d'essayer d'améliorer le texte...(je supporte mal la critique...)). Au fait j'espère que vous allez bien ? (Ouai je m'en fout un peu (beaucoup) mais en période d'exams je me sens plus emphatique que d'habitude...)._**

_**Hahahaha... Heureusement qu'Arthur est un personnage de fiction (Arthur: Qui est un personnage de fiction ?!) sinon je prendrais la raclée du siècle...**_

_**Bref, see you.**_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE SEPT:_ Hey, I ask you..._

Et il claqua la porte.

Le français resta figé dans le couloir en ouvrant refermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, son cerveau ayant apparemment cessé de fonctionner soudainement.

_"Francis a cessé de fonctionner, veuillez le redémarrer. Je répète,..."_

_-"Hey, j'te parle !"_

_-"Gné ?"_ Oh. La meilleure réponse de toute sa vie.

_-"Heum, je n'ai tout compris,_ fit Matthew d'une toute petite voix, _mais tu reste avec nous, hein ?_

Et avant que le blond n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Alfred l'attrapa par le poignet et se mit à le traîner dans l'escalier sans se soucier (une fois de plus) du confort de son prétendu invité (je dis prétendu, parce que normalement on est censé bien les traiter... enfin bref).

Il finit par être gentiment déposé (entendez par la jeté comme un sac à patate sur la porte) de la chambre des jumeaux.

Une jolie chambre par ailleurs. Le mur blanc cassé auquel étaient accrochés quelques dessins, un plafond peint représentant un ciel étoilé et un rideau bleu.

Le sol était en moquette d'une couleur crème étonnamment douce et confortable, deux lits en bois avec chacun un petit coffre en bois sculpté (celui d'Alfred était tellement plein et mal rangé que le couvercle ne fermait pas) et comme pu le remarquer Francis, les lits étaient recouvert d'une couverture en patchwork brodé qui représentaient différentes scènes historiques et créatures mythologiques.

_-"Oh, c'est une jolie chambre ça les enfants ! Vous en avez de la chance !"_

_-"Ouai ! C'est Iggy qui a tout fait !"_

_-"Hé ?"_

Le français eut un mini flash-back d'une scène qui c'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt _"C'est comme ça que tu t'occupe de ces gosses ?!"_

_-"Et merde, j'ai vraiment foiré sur ce coup..."_

_-"Mmh, tu as dit quelque chose Papa ?"_

_-"Non non, rien..."_

Les quelques petites neurones qui restaient au français se mirent à chauffer dans un bel effort collectif pour enregistrer les informations.

_-"Comment ça "Papa" ?"_

_-"Bah, tu es pas l'amoureux de Daddy ?"_

_-"..."_

_-"Euh, Papa ?"_ demanda le petit Matthieu en tirant sur la manche de l'adulte, inquiet. Alfred n'avait jamais eu de tact à proprement parler, mais là...

_-"QUEUUUUUUUAAAAAAA ?"_

_-"Bah, oui avant tu était l'amoureux de Daddy, non ?"_

_-"Alfred, tu te rappelle, Daddy a dit qu'l ne se souvenait de rien..."_ murmura le petit canadien.

_-"Hein ? Mais c'est pas juste !"_ protesta le petit garçon en gonflant les joues.

_-"Attendez les enfants, je ne comprends rien. De quoi est ce que vous parlez ?"_

_-"Euh, je euh..."_ bredouilla le petit garçon, son visage à l'écarlate au moment ou il commençait à disparaître.

_-"Je pense que des images seraient plus parlantes qu'un longue histoire orale."_

Le petit américain cria de plaisir et se jeta ( littéralement) sur le nouvel arrivant, qui l'évita vivement.

Le petit garçon aux yeux mauves manifesta son contentement de manière plus discrète (comme toujours):

_-"Kiku-san ! Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé."*_

_-"Moi de même, Matthew."_ répondit posément le japonais. Puis se tournant vers le français, il le salua avec un sourire qui aurait put être charmant si il n'avait pas autant l'air de vouloir lui arracher la tête pour se balader en ville avec.**

_-"Francis je présume ?"_

_-"Heu...Oui ?"_

Ouai, le coup de pied dans la tronche, il l'avait senti venir, mais allez éviter un pied qui vous arrive dans la tronche à vitesse match 20...

Le plus étonnant n'était donc pas le coup de pied, qui bien que douloureux était certainement mérité, mais les images et... le "reste" qui l'accompagne.

Tous d'abord cette sensation de froid et de peur légèrement atténuée par une présence amie. Puis des cries et la sensation furtive qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose qu'il redoutait plus que tout et le tissu brut et râpeux du bout de la veste de son jumeau dans sa main et la voix de celui-ci qui tremble tandis qu'il tente de le rassurer.

Ensuite le point de vue change, il est le petit garçon de devant. Il a la conviction absolue qu'il doit protéger la personne derrière lui, ne pas le laisser seul. Pourtant il a peur, tellement peur. Mais cette petite main qui serre le bas de sa veste lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Et les bruits de pas qui se rapprochent en frappant lourdement le sol trempé. La ruelle mal éclairée ou ils tentent tant bien que mal de se cacher. Et la voix grasse et terrifiante qui tente de les faire sortir en leur promettant monts et merveilles, puis s'énerve et les menace.

Le sentiment de peur qui leur serre la gorge et leur donne l'impression qu'il vont étouffer. Et ce rayon de lumière traître qui leur tombe sur le visage et révèle leur position aux bandits.

Le chef qui s'approche d'eux avec ce sale regard et ces mains grasses avec des doigts courts et boudinés qui dégoûte le petit américain. Il se place devant son frère pour le protéger et défie l'homme avec tout le courage qu'il a pu rassembler.

Derrière lui son petit frère tremble de tous son corps et ses larmes commencent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Et l'homme qui sourit plus largement et pose ses mains sur les bras des enfants.

Et les deux garçons qui ne peuvent que haïr Dieu, que leur père leur a appris a prier avant de mourir d'une leucémie et qui ne fait rien pour les aider.

Et juste un petit vœu changea leur destinée.

_"Je veux être fort / Je voudrai que personne ne me voit pleurer."_

_-"ALORS PEUT IMPORTE QUI, MAIS AIDE NOUS !"_

A ce moment une vague de ténèbres inonda la ruelle cachant les enfants aux yeux des bandits, les entourant et formant une barrière infranchissable.

A ce moment des éclats de voix et des cris de douleurs très bref, et une odeur acre qui envahissait leurs narines suivie d'un long silence.

Puis des pas légers et feutrés, comme ceux d'un chat ou d'une panthère.

Et la brume noire qui s'ouvrait pour laisser passer un jeune homme, à peine sortit de l'adolescence, bien habillé et aux cheveux d'un blond qui leur semblait lumineux dans l'obscurité, des yeux sauvages et tristes mais d'un vert tendre qui leur rappelait la forêt où ils avaient grandis et ces mains fines mais chaudes et rassurantes les attiraient vers cet homme étrange. Soudainement, l'adolescent qui avait du comprendre leurs craintes se mit à ronronner pour les rassurer.

A ce moment, totalement mis en confiance et poussés vers cet homme par une force inconnue, ils s jetèrent dans les bras de cet inconnu dont l'étreinte leur rappelait celle d'une autre personne dont ils ne se rappelaient que les bras chaleureux.

Cependant derrière ce garçon se tenait en retrait un homme un peu plus âgé dont les cheveux blonds étaient renforcés par des yeux d'un bleu océan qui tournait un peu au gris dans l'éclairage nocturne.

Il fixait le dos de l'autre avec un regard mécontent et protecteur et semblait fixer quelque chose sous la brume noire, quelque chose de particulièrement dégoûtant.

Et finalement s'approcha du petit groupe et pris le plus vieux dans lez bras, enserrant ainsi les deux petits de la même manière.

* * *

_***Il est tellement poli, c'est trop beau...**_

_****Joli sac a main. Pardon.**_

_**Francis: ...Pourquoi je me fais toujours frapper ?**_

_**Auteur: J'aime bien frapper les abrutis.**_

_**Francis: D'ailleurs... Arthur ronronne, c'est super bizarre !**_

_**Arthur: Et c'est ce qui te choque le plus abrutis ?!**_

_**Revieeeeeeews, manger ! (retour à l'ère préhistorique).**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE HUIT:_ Can you, just one more time..._

-"Oh, ma tête..."

-"Vous êtes éveillé ?"

Tournant la tête pour voir son interlocuteur, il put reconnaître le japonais tranquillement assis à boire une tasse de thé.

-"...Les enfants ?"

-"Ils dorment."

-"Oh, bien."

Ce manque de conversation était du au fait que le japonais lui était, cette fois, totalement inconnu. Et peut-être aussi un peu parce que ce coup de pied dans la tête l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ.

-"Tout vas bien ?"demanda polimment l'asiatique sans avoir l'air plus affecté que cela par l'état du français.

-"Mmh? Euh oui, enfin... J'ai un peu mal au crâne..."

-"C'est un effet secondaire de mon pouvoir."

-"Pouvoir ?"

-"Oui. Sortons un peu, cela appaisera votre migraine."

Se levant lentement, le français suivit son homologue qui le soutint dans les escaliers et jusqu'a l'exterieur ou il l'aida à s'assoir sur le perron.

-"Quel beau jardin..."

-"N'est-ce pas ? Veuillez m'excuser pour ma brutalité tout-à-l'heure, c'était du à un manque de sang froid dont je suis désolé. Je me présente, Kiku Honda, je suis un ami d'Arthur."

-"Oh, moi c'est Francis Bonnefoy. Euh... enchanté ? Excuse-moi de te demander ça maintenant, mais j'aimerais savoir, ces... "images" que j'ai vu..."

-"Ce sont des souvenirs des enfants. Leur première rencontre avec Arthur."

-"Et cet homme derrière eux..."Est-ce que c'était moi...?

Kiku l'observa quelques secondes, puis se détourna pour regarder le jardin, sans répondre. Puis il soupira doucement, comme résigné, et lacha :

-"Un jour peut-être, vous vous souviendrez de tout. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, Artur m'en voudrai et je ne veux pas de ça."

-"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

-"Ce que je viens de vous dire : vous dévoiler la vérité maintenaant reviendrais à trahir Arthur et je ne peux pas faire ça."

-"Mais, je..."

-"Francis ? Kiku-san ?"

Le français se retourna vivement vers l'enfant qui se cacha derrière la porte, effrayé par le visage de l'homme blond déformé par la peur et l'incompréhension.

-"Je...euhm... Je suis désolé..." murmura l'enfant.

Mais le japonais l'invita à s'approcher et à s'asseoir avec eux sur les marches avec un petit sourire et un geste amical de la main.

-"Qu'y a-t-il, Matthew ?"

-"Je... J'ai fait un cauchemard..."

Le japonais l'encouragea à continuer sans un mot, sans le presser tout en ayant l'air concerné.

-"Daddy... Daddy était avec une dame... ou un garçon, je ne sait pas trop...Et il y avait un énorme monstre, tellement grand qu'il détruisait le plafond avec son dos ! Et Daddy essayait d'aider l'autre mais le monstre le frappait, frappait, frappait, frappait, frappait..."

Les yeux du garçon s'étrécirent en une fente minuscule et il commença à transpirer légerement et ses yeux commencèrent à tourner d'un sens à l'autre comme s'il observait un match de tennis .

__"Et ça sentait le sang... Il y en avait partout...Daddy avait le visage rouge, rouge, rouge..."_

À ce moment le japonais lui donna une tape derrière la tête et d'une voix sèche et sans réplique, il l'interrompit :

_"_Stop, ça suffit. "_

L'enfant sursauta et sortit de sa trance. L'air légèrement déboussolé, il tourna successivement la tête vers Kiku puis vers le français sans comprendre. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le japonais pour le remercier.

Enfin il fixa Francis d'un air indécis et se tortilla sur place, hésitant,avant de se hisser sur les genoux de celui-ci et de se blottir dans ses bras.

Le français fut d'abord surpris mais serra l'enfant contre lui en le sentant trembler. Le petit garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement et de contentement avant de fermer les yeux.

Ce moment dura approximativement trois millièmes de secondes. Juste le temps pour le héros de dévaller les escaliers et de foncer dans le tas avec autant de délicatesse qu'un ours en colère.

Un peu sonné, Francis se retrouva avec deux enfants dans les bras qui diffusaient autant de chaleur que des bouillottes.

C'était calme et nostalgique, et Francis sentait qu'ils avait un lien avec ces deux garçons, qu'ils étaient importants pour lui... Mais quelque chose semblait bloquer ses souvenirs sans qu'il sache quoi.

Comme une pièce de puzzle tombée dans la pelouse, qu'on peut chercher pendant des siècles sans la retrouver.

Soudain, Matthew et Alfred commencèrent à s'agiter avant de se sauver et coururent jusqu'au centre du jardin où se trouvait la rose blanche.

Celle-ci était devenue plus refermée et ses pétales étaient déchirés et couverts de rouge.

Matthew se mit à bafouiller :

__"Daddy, Daddy est en danger !"_

* * *

**_Hey, je suis toujours vivante ! Mais j'ai la flemme d'écrire et le nez qui coule comme une fontaine, donc... à plus !_**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE NEUF: _help me until the end ?_

__"Quoi ?"_

__"La rose de Daddy, elle se fane ..."_

Le pauvre français était complètement paumé, et ce, depuis un moment déjà, (pays de merde, pas moyen d'avoir la paix 5 minutes !) et il ne comprenait pas comment une rose pouvait être indicatrice de l'état de son... quelque chose, quoi que soit Arthur pour lui.

Qu'était donc Arthur pour lui... Voilà qui mériterait reflexion.

Une petite main tirant sur sa veste le sortit de sa reflexion philosophique.

__"Francis... Daddy va..."_

Et l'enfant fondit en larmes sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter plus pour se faire comprendre et, par la même occasion,

faire paniquer ce pauvre naïf de frenchie perdu en "terre (plus ou moins) inconnue" et qui commençait sérieusement à avoir le mal du pays.

Il soupira, tourna la tête dans tous les sens, souffla, demanda visuellement de l'aide à une personne invisible (Kiku ayant apparemment complètement zappé que, oui, Francis existait et qu'il avait besoin d'aide) et finalement pris doucement la main de l'enfant dans les siennes en lui demandant si il savait où se trouvait Arthur.

L'enfant secoua la tête en signe de négation tout en reniflant discrètement (parce que Matthew est TOUJOURS discret quoi qu'il fasse).

A ce moment Alfred se posta à côté de son frère et déclara, avec ce ton autoritaire qui aurait pu prêter à rire si il n'était pas aussi sérieux:

__"Toi, tu sais où il est."_

__"Gnhein ?"_ vocabulaire ? Moi pas connaître.

__"Avant, tu pouvais trouver Daddy ou qu'il soit. Je suis sûr que tu peux toujours le faire."_

__"Mais je ne connais pas ce Francis dont tu parles ! Moi je suis cuisinier, j'avais jamais foutu les pieds à Londres avant et maintenant je devrais utiliser un super pouvoir que je n'ai pas, pour trouver un type que je n'connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam ?!"_

__"Tu sais comment faire."_

Et il y avait une telle autorité et une telle confiance dans ces paroles que Francis essaya.

Pour échouer lamentablement.

__"Désolé les enfants...Je ne sais pas comment faire..."_

Et Matthew se remis à pleurer de plus belle, sans essayer d'être discret cette fois. Son frère lança un regard horriblement accusateur au français en prenant son frère dans ses bras pour tente de le consoler, sans succès.

Même Kiku avait l'air inquiet. À sa façon, mais inquiet tout de même.

L'atmosphère était lourde et les larmes de Matthew brisaient le cœur de Francis, que le "Papa" avait bouleversé et réchauffé en ramenant des sensations enfouies au plus profond de son être.

Soudain et sans que le français ne le voit,son confrère (si on peut l'appeler comme ça...) eut un espèce de sourire pervers flippant et d'un ton railleur ricana en s'adressant à Alfred et son frère :

__"Laissez tomber les enfants, vous voyez bien qu'il n'en est pas capable. Je vais aller chercher Arthur moi-même. Qui sait, je serais peut-être qu'il sera tellement heureux que je vienne le sauver qu'il me donnera une récompense..."_

Et avec cette tronche de pervers, il fallait pas beaucoup réfléchir pour savoir de quelle genre de récompense il parlait. L'enfant comprit son jeu et y entra à son tour :

__"Il arrivera à rien, c'est un abruti de français consanguin ! On devrait plutôt demander de l'aide à Russia."_

Le français, piqué au vif réagit au quart de tour:

__"Je suis très bien capable de le retrouver moi-même ! E t puis c'est qui "Russia" ?! Qui a un nom aussi pourri ?! Rrrra, vous m'énerves, je ne vous laisserez pas..."_

__"Tu nous laisseras pas quoi ?"_

__"Je ne vous laisserez pas le toucher !"_

Et il sortit en courant à la recherche de l'anglais.

__" Quand il reviendra, il faudrait lui dire de pas trop se foutre de la gueule de Russia..."_

__"En effet..."_

__"Au fait à quoi tu pensais à quoi comme récompense ?"_

__"Mmh? Oh rien, juste son silence sur les mangas que Élizabeth a publié... Et un peu de chantage sur quelques photos..."_

__"Ah...Il a vachement bien réagit quand même..."_

__"Il a toujours été horriblement jaloux."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__"Ça m'énerve,ça m'énerve ! Cette sale banc de clowns va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! ...Qu'est-ce que je dois faire déjà ?"_

Seul le silence lui répondit.

__"Et merde..." Tu l'as dit mon pote... T'es complètement paumé maintenant, tu sais même pas où chercher._

Et en pensant cela, il se retrouva devant un carrefour à quatre embranchements. Sans savoir où aller._ "Et si je me contentait de m'asseoir là et d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne me chercher ?... Ah, mais personne ne sait que je suis là... Vraiment quelle poisse..."_ Soudain par impulsion, il se dirigea vers la ruelle de gauche et continua son bonhomme de chemin totalement au pif tout en ayant l'impression qu'il savait où il allait, et que c'était le bon chemin.

Et en effet, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à prendre des chemins plus qu'improbables, il arriva quelque part. Il ne savait pas où, mais il était quelque part. Ne riez pas, touts les chemins mènent à Rome ! D'ailleurs, c'est assez amusant car, quand il était enfant il allait souvent en vacances chez son grand-père qui, lui, habitait cette ville. Et du coup... OK, on s'en fout.

Bref, il était devant ce qui lui semblait être un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Un peu rouillé par ailleurs... Enfin bon, la porte étant ouverte, Francis eut l'idée o combien intelligente d'y entrer.

Intelligente parce que, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ce qu'il cherchait ( Arthur, je tiens à vous le rappeler) se trouvait effectivement là.

O combien parce que la vision de Matthew était rigoureusement exacte, à un détail près: Francis était au milieu et, le garçon-chat qu'il cherchait n'allait non pas retomber sur ses pattes mais sur sa tronche. La tronche du français.

__"AAAAAAAAAH !"_

Et ce que devait arriver arriva.

__"Qu'est-ce que tu fout là, abruti de frog ?!"_

Dans l'impossibilité de répondre, il se contenta d'émettre un gracieux gargouillis que je ne retranscrirait pas. Pour plusieurs raisons que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître.

Pendant ce temps, le monstre était parti, pour une raison inconnue ( il s'avéra après réflexion que, non Alfred, il n'a pas eu peur, mais que son maître l'avait rappelé).

Une fois remit de ses émotions, Francis demanda gentiment :

__"Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ?!"_

__"..."_

__"Hey, ne l'ignore pas !"_

__"Plus tard, il faut s'occuper du garçon. "_

En effet, un jeune homme (femme ?) se tenait tremblant et couvert d'un sang qui ne devait pas être le sien au vu de l'absence de blessures de celui-ci mais celui d'Arthur mélangé avec celui du... truc.

__"Euh, tu devrais pas bouger pour l'instant, tes blessures..."_

__"Pas le temps. Il faut qu'il récupère son gardien, que je l'amène dans un clan et que..."_

Il s'évanouit sans avoir la temps de finir sa phrase.

__"ARTHUR !"_

* * *

**_Mouhahahahahaha ! (ça finit souvent comme ça, non ?)_**

**_Ce pauvre Artie en prends plein la gueule à chaque fois qu'il apparait dans cette histoire, le pauvre... (rire de sadique pas désolée du tout)._**

**_Bon,bah je vais m'offrir un paquet de cookies pour le coup. _**

**_a)Reviews ?/la suite ?_**

**_b)crève_**

**_c)... je m'en fout en fait_**

**_(expliquation : j'ai passé l'ASSR 2. C'était tout pourri.)_**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE DIX: _La vie est une chienne..._

Le français s'agenouilla à côté du blessé en soutenant sa tête d'une main, l'autre serrée autour de sa poitrine. Son cœur se serait dans sa poitrine et il entendait son sang battre dans ses oreilles. Sans 'en rendre compte, il poussait des gémissements de fin du monde, des larmes de panique menaçant de passer la barrière de ses paupières.

__"Arthur, oh mon dieu... Arthur..."_

Un autre souvenir le frappa en même temps que le sang commençait à couler sur son pantalon.

Le sang de la même couleur et la même personne à qui il tenait la main. Allongé dans une petite ruelle et une plaie béante en travers du ventre, le garçon lui souriait pour le rassurer, alors qu'il avait au moins aussi peur que lui. La main qu'il serrait tremblait légèrement, et les yeux de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis longtemps déjà, se voilaient, lentement recouverts par la mort.

Ils pouvait sentir ses propres larmes tremper ses joues et la boule dans sa gorge qui semblait essayer de l'étouffer.

Un hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge et l'autre l'ayant entendu malgré son état lamentable, articula difficilement quelques mots pour tenter de l'apaiser :

__"Tu... tu te souviens ?... Il...m'a promis neuf vies... comme... à chacun d'entre nous..."_

__"Ne parles pas, je t'en prie..."_

__"Ne pleures pas... Je... serais vite de retour... promis" souffla le jeune homme avec difficulté, crachant un peu de sang._

__"Ne dis pas quelque chose d'aussi triste... Il y a de bons chirurgiens à Londres, ils vont te soigner... Hé, répond moi, hé Arthur ... Pourquoi tu ne me répond pas ? Hé, ne te moque pas de moi ! Arthur ! Putain, Arthur !"_ L'homme refusait la vérité et secouait le garçon avec toute sa force sans même remarquer la brume noire qui recouvrait la ruelle, sur dix centimètres d'épaisseur.

Un rayon de lune éclairage le visage blanc barbouillé de rouge du garçon, lui donnant une espèce d'aura blanchâtre qui faisait briller ses cheveux pâles et les cils de ses yeux fermés. Il semblait surnaturel en quelque sorte...

Francis serra le cadavre contre sa poitrine, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux du plus petit, le corps secoué de lourds sanglots en gémissant son nom.

La brume noire s'enroula autour de lui et voulut lui retirer le cadavre, mais il ne fit que le serrer plus encore sans se soucier du sang qui inondait sa chemise.

Elle forçat un peu et extirpa le corps du jeune homme qui semblait plus paisible et enfantin dans son sommeil. La brume l'entoura amoureusement et sembla caresser sa peau pâle, effaçant sur son passage le sang et les blessures,

Arrivée à la blessure de son ventre elle sembla hésiter, puis la recouvrit et se séparant en fils de nuages, elle commença à suturer la plaie.

Francis observait cela avec le regard impuissant de ceux qui ont vu la mort et qui se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre elle. Voir le corps d'Arthur manipulé par cette... chose, le répugnait et il voulait la chasser mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Paralysé.

Et la brume continuait sa besogne, imperturbable. Recousant par-ci, réparant par là sans se soucier du second homme à côté d'elle.

__"..."_

__"Monsieur... Monsieur !"_

Quelqu'un secouait son épaule. Il se tourna lentement vers lui, l'air hagard. Le gamin poussa un petit cri en essayant de s'expliquer, à moitié paniqué.

__"Vous, vous aviez l'air bizarre... et vous avez arrêté de respirer... Alors j'ai eut peur et j'ai voulu vous réveiller...euh..."_

__"Non, tu as bien fait, je te remercie..."_ il tourna de nouveau son regard sur le visage du blessé. Le visage pâle et couvert de sang... tellement pâle, tellement fragile... comme si on pouvait le briser d'une seule main... inconsciemment, il posa la main sur sa gorge et la serra légèrement sans que le jeune homme réagisse.

__"Si tu meurt, est-ce que la brume noire reviendra ?"_

Il frémit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et enleva sa main, perturbé. Et serra le corps contre lui d'autant plus.

__"Désolé, Arthur... maintenant je sais qui tu étais pour moi, même si je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, et je m'excuse, vraiment pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, alors réveille toi... s'il te plaît..."_

__"Tu me fais mal... abruti."_

__"Arthur !"_

__"Je connais encore mon prénom espèce d'imbécile..."_

A ce moment, le bruit métallique de la porte les dérangea, claquant violemment contre le mur et grinçant en coulissant mal'surement à cause de la rouille. Une voix aux chauds accents du sud lâcha dans le silence total :

__"Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, rendez-vous sans résistance ou nous seront obligés d'employer la force !"_

* * *

**_Hey ! C'est déprimant... Je m'en rends compte que ce matin en le relisant... Quand je l'ai écrit j'étais un peu dans les vapes, (comme d'habitude en fait) mais je crois que je suis plus déprimée que ce que je pensai... Au fait mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts..._**

**_ET JE N'EN SUIS PAS DU TOUT DESOLEE ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !_**

**_A part ça, Antonio va encore passer pour le grand méchant de l'histoire... Ah, mais s'en est un ! Quelqu'un se dévoue pour l'embarquer avant qu'il ne fasse des blessés ? Lovino ? Ok , vendu ! Tu peux l'embarquer, et je me fout de se qu'il va lui faire, c'est pas la peine de venir se plaindre après !_**

**_Mais c'est bien chiant et ça intéresse personne donc je vais retourner sous ma couette écouter du linking park en position fœtale..._**

**_ A+ irréductibles lecteurs !_**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE ONZE: _CCLC_

_-"Putain la police..."_ éructa faiblement Arthur.

Francis était quand à lui en train de fixer stupidement la porte, incrédule. Cette journée avait déjà commencé à être étrange quand il s'était levé ce matin, mais là ça atteignait le summum du paroxysme du grand n'importe quoi. Non seulement _son_ Arthur était en train de se vider de son sang sur le sol à cause d'un espèce de monstre extraterrestre de mon cul (et pas naturel aussi, mais là on était plus à ça près), tous ça pour un blondinet qui restait pétrifié comme un abruti au fond de la salle (c'est pas parce que t'es un personnage secondaire que tu peux pas intervenir, bouges-toi un peu bordel de merde !)

Mais en plus de ça, son ex-meilleur ami s'était pointé ici pour les arrêter, et plus si affinités parce qu'il avait l'air prêt à les plomber, et que plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Par ailleurs cet abrutis avait réussit à trouver ce coin paumé par je ne sais quel putain de miracle divin à la con,, parce que à moins d'avoir collé un collier émetteur au petit blond (qui commençait par ailleurs à devenir étrangement blanc), il voyait pas comment !

Et cette évocation intérieure et involontaire de Dieu le mit hors de lui, sans vraiment de raisons, lui retournant violemment l'estomac et effaçant toute trace de patience et de générosité de son cerveau mit sur pause.

Il était en,n vacances bordel ! On pouvait pas juste lui foutre la paix trente secondes ?! Vacances forcée, mais vacances quand même, merde !

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses ongles et ses dents s'allongèrent et ses yeux virèrent au rouge.

_-"J'en ai assez..."_

_-"Francis ?"_

_-"FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX BORDEL !"_

A ce moment la brume noire sortit du sol à toute vitesse, et comme animée d'une vie propre, elle rampa vers la porte comme un immense serpent dont les crocs allaient bientôt se refermer sur les policiers à l'extérieur.

Sa transformation disparut aussi vite que sa colère quand le garçon-chat posa sa main sur son épaule pour se relever avec un petit gémissement de douleur.

_-"Rentrons à la maison..."_ fit-il en se tournant vers lui en souriant doucement. Il semblait briller de l'intérieur et Francis sourit à son tour en acquiescent, ne parlant de peur que l'anglais se brise entre ses mains pendant qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

Puis Arthur se tourna vers le fond et interpella l'adolescent qui n'osait pas bouger:

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On se barre !"_

Et il leur emboîta le pas, et ils s'enfuirent par la porte arrière dans un bel ensemble, ignorant royalement les cris de douleur qui résonnaient derrière eux.

Seulement, au bout d'un kilomètre de course, Arthur tomba soudainement au sol, sans aucun son et ne bougea plus.

Francis s'arrêta automatiquement et s'écroula (il n'y a pas d'autre mots pour décrire cette espèce de plongée ridicule au sol, résultat d'un sentiment d'urgence et d'inquiétude) à coté du blessé.

_-"Arthur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"_

C'est à ce moment que personnage secondaire s'accroupit et posa la main sur le front de l'anglais et inspecta ses plaies à travers les déchirures des on t-shirt. Pis il rassura (si on peut dire ça comme ça) le français :

_-"Il a une forte fièvre mais ses plaies commencent déjà à se refermer; Il va s'en sortir mais il faut désinfecter les coupures et nettoyer le sang, sinon il risque de chopper un truc... et ses plaies risquent de pourrir."_

_-"De pourrir ?!"_

_-"Vous ne le saviez pas ? Je pensais que vous étiez son..."_

_-"Oh bordel, ça va pourrir ?"_

_-"Ne paniquez pas, il suffit de rincer les plaies et de désinfecter pour qu'aucun corps étranger n'y entre..."_

_-"Vraiment ?"_

_-"Oui, mais pour ça il faut le ramener chez lui."_

__"Ah..."_

Un ange passe. Tiens je me demande si on peut acheter une licorne si on va au paradis... Bonne question...

_-"ON EST PERDUS ?!_" hurla le gamin pris par surprise.

_-"En fait c'est que..."_

_-"Mrrrehoooow"_

_-"Ouai, c'est ça, Mrrre... Attends, quoi ?"_

Une douleur aiguë lui fit lâcher un cri de fillette et se tourner vers le sol et sa cheville qui lui faisait mal. Un chat agrippé à son pantalon le regardait d'un air condescendant avec ses grands yeux verts. Son pelage était brun et blanc, il avait les oreilles pliées, comme cassées. Et actuellement il fixait Francis dans les yeux, absolument inexpressif.

Le Français rit nerveusement avant de secouer la main en chuchotant "va-t-en le chat". Celui-ci le fixa comme si il était stupide et leva lentement la patte. Et avant que le français ait le temps de dire "hein" il se prit une énorme baffe toutes griffes dehors.

_-"... Aiiiiiiie !"_

_-"Mrehow."_ Le français l'interpréta avec raison comme une insulte qui parlai très surement de son quotient intellectuel apparemment limité.

Puis le chat se dirigea vers le blessé et lui lécha doucement le nez. Le blessé souffla doucement dans son sommeil et se détendit légèrement.

Le chat sembla satisfait par lui même puis se tourna vers le gamin pour le fixer quelques secondes avant de miauler en direction d'un mur.

Mur derrière lequel était caché un petit chat blanc aux longs poils blancs qui tremblai de tous ses membres. Le premier chat attrapa le second par l'oreille et le tira jusqu'à Tino avec un miaulement d'agacement. Puis il miaula de nouveau et se planta devant Francis en le fixant dans les yeux.

_-"Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce chat ?!"_

_-"C'est le compagnon d'âme d'Arthur, vous ne le saviez pas ?"_

_-"... Hein ?"_

_-"Vous ne savez même pas ça... Comment expliquer ça... Les gens comme nous ont tous séparé leur âme en deux en finalisant le pacte et la moitié de celle-ci est introduite dans le corps d'un chat qui devient le "compagnon d'âme" du porteur, cela nous permet de ressusciter neuf fois et nous ne vieillissons pas, ce qui veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas mourir de vieillesse. En fait le morceau d'âme qui reste dans le chat attire la deuxième qui est ainsi ramenée sur terre. Vous comprenez ?"_

_-"Oui, oui bien sûr...Hahahahaha..."_

Putain de merde, je vais devenir cinglé... Mais le chat ressemblait en quelque sorte à Arthur, qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir un peu moins de fièvre. Les poils broussailleux au dessus de ses yeux ressemblaient en quelque sorte à des sourcils particulièrement broussailleux et cet air faussement méchant avec ces grands yeux verts... Ouai, il ressemblait définitivement à son Arthur.

Le chat miaula une nouvelle fois et se leva en partant vers le nord de la ville puis s'arrêta de nouveau pour regarder Francis.

_-"Mais bien sûr, si tu es le chat et une partie d'Arthur, alors tu dois savoir ou est la maison !"_

Le chat miaula d'approbation puis se tourna de nouveau et reparti de nouveau vers le nord en marchant plus lentement pour que le français puisse le suivre.

Tino l'aida à charger Arthur sur son dos, ce dernier était étrangement léger, plus qu'il n'aurait du l'être ce qui inquiéta légèrement le français. Puis il salua le petit finlandais qui rentrait chez lui avec son chat.

_-"Je vous remercie de tous mon cœur et au nom de tout mon clan pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Dites à Arthur qu'il est le bienvenu chez nous si il a un jour besoin d'aide."_

_-"Ah, merci, je lui dirais."_

Le gamin le salua une dernière fois avant de partir en trottant son chat marchant à ses côtés. Le français l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue puis se remit à suivre le chat d'Arthur qui marchait d'un bon pas devant.

_-Rentrons à la maison... Arthur..."_

Et le blessé sourit dans son sommeil.

* * *

**_Je suis désolée pour le retard, vraiment. C'est à cause du brevet, ça me stressait et j'arrivai pas à me concentrer assez pour écrire et je passai mon temps couchée dans mon lit avec de la musique pour me déstresser... Je me fait pitié moi-même._**

**_Bref, encore un chapitre court... Mais je pense que les courageux(ses) qui suivent encore l'histoire sont habitués... _**

**_A ce propos, je vais partir en vacances mercredi et je ne reviens que fin août (vacances forcées, comme Francis mais en France...) et je ne suis pas sure d'avoir internet là où je serais... Je vais donc continuer à écrire mais je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster pendant tout ce temps. Je vous prie de m'excuser si c'est le cas. _**

**_Bref à plus, et n'oubliez pas: pour votre santé, mangez cinq paquets de coookies par jour et reviewez (est-ce que ce verbe existe ?) !_**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE DOUZE: _Rencontre_

Le français avait finalement réussit à trouver la maison, aidé par le « compagnon d'âme » d'Arthur. Celui-ci c'était d'ailleurs de nouveau évanoui et brûlait de fièvre (il sentait son front dans le cou). Il avait dû le porter sur plusieurs kilomètres (sans rire, c'était aussi long la dernière fois?) et même un poids plume devient lourd au bout d'un moment...Mais bon, il était arrivé.

Kiku sortit en marchant plus vite que la normale et examina le petit blond quelques secondes puis, toujours silencieux, il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Il grimpa les escaliers l'air soucieux et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir.

A droite une porte blanche et à gauche une bleue marine. La seconde intriguait beaucoup Francis sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et il posa inconsciemment la main sur la poignée. Mais Kiku lui attrapa le bras et le coupa sèchement.

_« -L'autre porte. »_

Et il ouvrit la porte blanche qui donnait sur une petite chambre aux murs gris clairs et au sol couvert de parquet. La seule fenêtre était assez grande, lumineuse et encadrée de fins rideaux de lin. Une armoire, une chaise et un grand lit venaient meubler la pièce accompagnés d'un tapis (il y en avait un peu partout dans la maison quand ce n'était pas de la moquette...).

Le japonais étendit un drap propre sur le lit et allongèrent Arthur dessus. Celui-ci était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, transpirait beaucoup et commençait à grelotter.

Le français piétinait nerveusement le sol, inquiet. Le scottish fold posa une patte prudente à coté de lui, puis s'assit tranquillement et fixa son maître dans l'attente de son réveil.

Le brun, calme mais concentré, demanda au français d'abord de se calmer parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à être chiant , et ensuite d'aller chercher de l'eau tiède et des serviettes propres.

Francis sortit donc en traînant un peu les pieds et marcha quelques secondes dans le couloir avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle de bains... Et de nouveau c'est le chat qui vint à son secours, non sans d'abord lui mettre un bon coup de patte (lassant à la fin...). Il lui montra de nouveau le chemin, vers la salle d'eau cette fois.

Il remplit une bassine d'eau tiède et chercha des serviettes sous le regard inquisiteur de l'animal, qui souffla d'un air satisfait. Puis il trottina, toujours escorté, jusqu'à la chambre avec le matériel demandé et entra das la chambre sans frapper.

_« -..._

_-..._

_-... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUT BORDEL DE MERDE ?! »_

Le regard assassin que lui envoya le japonais suffit à le faire taire. Ce qui l'avait choqué à ce point n'était pas le fait que Kiku ait en levé la chemise du petit blond, mais qu'il était en train de rouvrir ses plaies au scalpel... ?

_« -Il faut que je rouvre ses plaies pour pouvoir les désinfecter. Tu préfères qu'il choppe le tétanos ?_

_-Non, non je... »_ Le français bafouillait, perturbé par le langage inhabituellement grossier du si calme nippon et par la vision du sang écarlate qui s'écoulait sur le drap blanc en petits ruisseaux. Il fut ramené à la réalité par un Kiku en colère aux cheveux qui se hérissaient sur sa tête.*

_« -Sort de là. Tout de suite. Je t'appellerais quand j'aurai fini. »_

Francis piétina un instant, indécis, son regard allant du visage irrité du japonais à celui fiévreux et couvert de sang d'Arthur. Enfin, il hésita jusqu'à ce qu'un certain scalpel se plante juste à coté de sa tête.

_« -Dehors. Maintenant. »_

Le pauvre français sortit donc aussi vite qu'il put et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il se retrouva devant la porte bleue. Et il hésita de nouveau : Kiku lui avait interdit de rentrer, mais il n'habitait pas ici et Arthur ne le lui avait pas interdit... Il posa la main sur la poignée et...

_« -Papa ? _Fit la petite voix ensommeillée de Matthew. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, il est tard... »_

En effet il faisait déjà nuit... Il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer.

_-Oh je vois_, repris le petit, Kiku _occupe la chambre d'à coté... Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami si tu veux._

_-Merci, c'est ce que je vais faire, je pense._

_-Bonne nuit papa..._

_-Bonne nuit. »_

C'est la qu'il se rendit compte que le petit garçon lui avait répondu dans sa langue et sans aucune difficulté. Mais il ne put pas lui demander comment il l'avais apprise car l'enfant était déjà reparti se coucher.

Il décida de de l'imiter et entra dans la chambre que Matthew lui avait indiqué et se coucha sans faire attention à l'endroit. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé physiquement et moralement. Et il rêva.

_« Le sol tangue doucement. On entend les vague frapper le bois sans violence. Des cris et des voix résonnent au dessus de lui. Un bateau. On est sur un bateau. Qui est on ?_

_Le français se lève lentement, il a l'impression vague et agréable de flotter. Il sort de la cabine. « sa » cabine. _

_Il est sur le pont, et un doux sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il est de bonne humeur, parce qu'aujourd'hui il va se passer quelque chose qu'il attends depuis des semaines..._

_Mais c'est sûrement un rêve, alors Francis se laisse tranquillement porter par l'histoire, sans insister. Cette histoire il la connaît, il l'a déjà vécu et elle se termine bien, ce sera donc un rêve agréable. Ou peut-être est-ce un souvenir ? Peu importe._

_Les hommes sur le pont crient et se préparent au combat. Au loin un bateau apparaît. Il s'approche à toute vitesse, aidé par le vent puissant de l'océan._

_On peut maintenant le voir très clairement lui et le drapeau noir qui flotte sur son mat. Ce sont des pirates et leur frégate fend les flots droit vers eux. Francis reste calme et lance les ordres habituels. Sa main droite caresse pensivement l'épée qui pend à ses cotés. _

_On tire un coup de canon au loin et il tombe juste devant son navire. C'est un ultimatum mais il fait seulement rire Francis, comme ce jour là. Ils tirent également en réponse et lancent le combat. Il tire son arme au moment où l a licorne les percute. C'est un équipage pirate très connu dans le milieu, même si ils ne sévissent que depuis peu. En tant que corsaire, Francis peu les attraper et recevra même toute la gloire de leur arrestation. En plus, ce sont des anglais..._

_Il ricane et se prépare à combattre les pirates qui commencent à bondir sur le pont. Soudainement il aperçoit leur capitaine qui est toujours sur son propre navire et observe simplement le combat._

_« -Froussard ! » cri-t-il à l'homme dont le grand manteau rouge claque au vent. Celui-ci se tourne lentement vers lui. Il ne peut pas voir le visage de son ennemi à cette distance._

_« Cette tafiole est sûrement en train de se pisser dessus tellement il a peur de moi. » pense-t-il rageusement, il est déçu par ce pirate qu'on lui décrivait sanguinaire et cruel, toujours en première ligne pour combattre._

_Mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus l'homme en rouge sauta de son perchoir, et agrippa un cordage pour se balancer dans le vide et atterrir sur la Jeanne d'arc. Il traversa le pont jusqu'à Francis sans être dérangé où blessé, assommant les français sur son chemin ou ses propres hommes le faisant pour lui. Ils semblaient vénérer leur capitaine comme un dieu, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il sembla au français pendant qu'il s'avançait vers lui._

_Arrivé en face, le capitaine pirate lança son tricorne orné de plumes multicolores qui fut réceptionné par un des mousses qui le posa sur sa tête en riant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« -Enchanté, Frog. Je suis Arthur Kirkland capitaine de la Licorne. Je ne pensait pas que les français avaient assez de couilles pour me provoquer... Me voilà agréablement surpris._

_-Et moi je vous pensai plus grand et plus... terrifiant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Au fait je suis Francis Bonnefoy, et je suis l'homme qui apportera votre tête au roi de France._

_-En voilà un homme ambitieux... Voyons si votre épée est aussi rapide que votre langue... Permettez-moi d'en douter. »_

_Et il engagea le combat, le français ayant à peine eu le temps de parer l'attaque de l'anglais. Il fut impressionné par la rapidité et l'agilité du garçon qui lui faisait face. Car le capitaine pirate ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans et faisait bien deux têtes de moins que lui._

_Il avait des yeux émeraudes, remarqua-t-il et des sourcils très étranges aussi... Ses yeux semblaient briller de plaisir quand il se battait et il souriait comme un enfant._

_Le combat dura un moment et il oublia l'équipage pendant tout ce temps. De l'extérieur c'était un combat magnifique comme on n'en avait plus vu depuis longtemps..._

_Il dura jusqu'à ce que l'épée de Francis vole et qu'il se retrouve par terre, à bout de souffle le sabre du pirate contre la gorge. Celui-ci souriait de toutes ses dents, il avait reçu quelques coups et ses cheveux étaient tellement ébouriffés qu'ils semblaient se dresser sur sa tête_

_« -On dirait que ma tête va rester sur mes épaules pour aujourd'hui... Au revoir Bonnefoy, au plaisir de te revoir... » lança moqueusement le pirate pendant qu'on attachait le vaincu au grand mat avec le reste de son équipage._

_Il planta son sabre dans la coque du bateau, à coté des corsaires mais un peu trop loin pour qu'il puissent l'attraper._

_« -Enfin si vous arrivez à vous détacher... »_

_Et il partit d'un grand rire en rejoignant son navire avec les richesses de la Jeanne d'arc ses grands yeux verts pétillants au soleil._

* * *

***un peu comme San dans _Princesse Mononoké_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

**Ahahaha... Ca faisait longtemps... J'ai eu un ordi tout neuf pour mon brevet, c'est trop cool ! Sinon v'était un peu plus vulgaire que d'habitude... désolé. Au fait j'espère que l'écriture en italique ne dérange pas trop la lecture. J'aime bien écrire en italique *sourire stupide*.**

**A plus !**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE TREIZE :_ Doute_

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Il autorisa la personne à entrer d'une voix encore lourde de sommeil et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant entrer les deux enfants déjà bien réveillés et Kiku toujours aussi calme et impeccable dès le matin (cet homme est-il humain?) qui lui dit d'une voix neutre mais plus posée et moins menaçante que la veille que le petit-déjeuner était près.

Le français se leva lentement, les enfants surexcités collés à ses jambes et en train de babiller joyeusement des choses sans importance (_papa,papa!il fait beau dehors ! Tu savais que je suis The hero ?! HEROOOO!_) qui n'attendaient strictement aucune réponse, il n'en donna donc pas et les écouta distraitement en buvant un café.

Puis il se tourna vers le japonais qui mangeait tranquillement son poisson grillé et s'apprêta à lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis son réveil quand celui-ci, sans lever la tête ou qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit lui répondit :

_« -Arthur va bien. Il dort et se réveillera dans la soirée si tout va bien, et il sera totalement remis dans deux ou trois jours... enfin si cet abruti reste tranquille jusque là._

_-Rester tranquille ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

L'autre fronça les sourcils avant d'avoir une espèce d'illumination :

_-C'est vrai que tu ne te rappelles pas ! Enfin, peu importe. Il se trouve qu'Arthur n'est pas une personne d'un caractère facile et est le pire patient qu'un médecin puisse avoir. Mais puisque tu es là, c'est toi qui le surveilleras quand il se réveillera._ »

On eu droit à une intervention éclairée d'Alfred qui monta sur sa chaise pour paraître plus grand et déclara qu'il était_ « assez grand pour s'occuper de Daddy et qu'il n'avait besoin de personne ! I'm the hero ! »_ il fut descendu de sa chaise par son frère et son « papa » qui ne voulaient pas qu'il monte sur une chaise en gesticulant et en s'énervant (trop dangereux).

Finalement, Francis fit la vaisselle pendant que les enfants allaient s'habiller et que Kiku auscultait son patient. Ce dernier redescendit quelques minutes plus tard.

_« Arthur veut te voir. »_

Et il remonta aussi sec, suivit par un Francis surpris et curieux (u peu inquiet aussi, il allait quand même pas lui donner ses dernières volontés... Je rigole. Enfin, je crois.). Ils montèrent les marches rapidement et en silence, le français ne sachant pas trop quoi dire et le japonais n'ayant pas vraiment envie de discuter.

Ce fut ce dernier qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre où se reposait Arthur. Enfin là où il était censé être parce que là elle était vide, la chambre.

_« -heum, c'est normal que... »_ commença le français avant d'être interrompu par un juron bien senti du japonais qui partit dans le sens inverse en courant. On l'entendit dévaler l'escalier et claquer la porte.

Le français se retrouva tout seul dans la chambre. Pas vraiment tout seul en fait, parce qu'il y avait aussi le chat. Celui-ci était présentement couché sur le lit bien fait et fixait l'intrus de son regard indéchiffrable (pour ne pas dire absolument inexpressif, il aurait tout aussi bien put être aveugle...), mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui avait étonné Francis. Ce qui avait attiré son attention, c'était le pentacle qui était dessiné au sol à la craie.

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait... »_

Le chat commença à se lécher la patte.

_« -Ok, je vois que tu t'en fout... Comment je vais faire moi... »_

Juste à coté du pentacle se trouvait un gros grimoire que le français n'avait toujours par remarqué malgré sa taille plus que respectable et ouvert à la page d'une invocation de traçage. Seulement le français ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en magie et ne savais pas trop quoi faire. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'une invocation faisait tomber la température ? Parce qu'il faisait particulièrement froid dans la chambre... Il se dit brièvement que Arthur n'avait pas prit sa veste qui traînait sur le lit et qu'il fallait vraiment la laver et la recoudre parce qu'il semblait y tenir.

Le japonais réapparut à ce moment coupant Francis dans ses réflexions philosophiques :

_« -Il n'est pas sur son territoire... »_

Francis lui montra d'un geste le livre que le japonais attrapa pour lire la page avant de soupirer :

_-Il a dû rater son sort... Et vu la température intérieure, j'ai bien peur qu'il ait invoqué Russia-san..._

_-C'est grave ?_

_-Pas vraiment, il va revenir tout à l'heure, peut-être avec Hongrie, c'est elle qui possède le territoire le plus proche..._

_-Heum, Kiku-san ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Il se trouve que je ne comprends pas bien cette histoire de territoires et de noms de pays..._

_-Eh bien, cela n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis ton temps... Les territoires sont gérés par des clans, ou des solitaires, même si c'est plus rare. Chacune peut pas aller sur le territoire des autres comme il le souhaite, si vous y allez sans une bonne raison c'est considéré comme une déclaration de guerre. Quand au noms de pays, c'est une vieille tradition, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Toujours est-il qu'on choisit généralement les noms par rapport à l'origine de la personne. Par exemple, tu serais appelé France si tu te rappelais... enfin bref tu serais appelé France. _

_-Attends, me rappeler de quoi ?_

_-De rien. Tu devrais aller chercher tes affaires si tu comptes rester ici._

_-N'essaie même pas de m'embobiner, de quoi suis-je censé me rappeler ?_

_-Ça suffit. »_

C'est ainsi que le japonais termina la conversation sans même hausser le ton,une aura terrifiante commençant à l'entourer et un katana sortant de dieu sais où à la main. Francis décida donc d'un repli stratégique : allons chercher la valise en attendant que Arthur revienne...

Par miracle, il trouva presque aussitôt la maison d'Antonio (un peu aussi parce que Kiku lui avait fait un plan assez précis de la ville avec l'itinéraire et tout et tout... D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il lui demande comment il savait pour la maison de son ami...) et se retrouver sur le seuil sans savoir quoi faire. A cette heure là son ami devait être parti au travail et il ne devait rester que les jumeaux... Jumeaux qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, bien qu'ils soient très gentils (un peu moins pour Romano...).

Soudainement il entendis les voix des deux frères qui arrivaient dans la rue, d'abord celle de l'aîné, un peu plus grave :

_« -Il sont de plus en plus nombreux... Et ce type, il nous encore empêché de les purifier..._

_-On réussira la prochaine fois Veeee~_

_-Ouais, c'est vite dit ! Et cet abruti de bastardo qui ne répond pas sur son portable, je vais le castrer !_

_-Veee~ Du calme fratello ! »_

Ils arrêtèrent de discuter en apercevant le blond qui piétinai nerveusement sur les marches.

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu fout là connard d'alcoolique ?! _

_-Veee~ Francis, tu vas bien ? Tu as trouvé un endroit où dormir cette nuit ?_

_-Oui, merci Feliciano. Au fait bonjour. Vous avez déjeuné ?_

_-Non, pas encore. Tu reste manger avec nous ?_

_-Pourquoi pas... Antonio travaille ?_

_-Cet abruti n'est toujours pas rentré, quel connard ! Je vais lui faire avaler ses...grmmmmf_

_-Merci fratello, ce fut très instructif. Entrons, on ne va pas rester à discuter sur le palier toute la journée, Veeee~_

_-Ton frère à raison, Romano. Allons donc faire des pâtes, ça va être l'heure de manger._

_-Chigiiii ! T'as intérêt à pas rater la cuisson, sinon je te découpe en morceaux et je te donnes à bouffer aux chiens !_

_-Ahaha... Je vais essayer de pas me rater alors... Tu fais la sauce tomate ?_

_-Évidemment, bastardo! »_

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles de l'italien qu'ils envahirent la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Profitant de l'occasion de discuter « calmement » avec les deux frères (c'est très dur de discuter calmement avec Romano), le français engagea la conversation :

_« -En fait, j'étais venu pour récupérer mes affaires, j'ai trouvé un coin pour dormir et je pense que je vais profiter de mes vacances à partir de maintenant._

_-Eh ? Tu ne reste pas plus longtemps ?_

_-Non, désolé. J'aimerais découvrir le coin par moi-même. Et puis j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un que j'avais perdu de vue et j'aimerai rester un peu avec pour réapprendre à le connaître..._

_-Je vois, je comprends. »_

En disant cela, ses yeux s'étaient entrouverts dévoilant la couleur dorée de ses pupilles et une tristesse contredite par son sourire pourtant un peu moins coloré que d'habitude. Francis allait l'interroger quand Romano rentra dans la pièce en ramenant des tomates.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et discutèrent de tous et de rien (surtout de rien) puis Francis aida à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle avant de partir chercher sa valise.

_« -Bon, eh bien à bientôt..._

_-C'est ça dégage connard !_ Déclara Romano en disparaissant dans le salon.

_-Ahaha... Désolé pour mon frère, il est très gentil tu sais._

_-Oui, je sais. C'est pas grave Feli._

_-Mmm... _Le jeune homme regardait ses pieds et semblait hésiter. Puis il releva la tête et ouvrit ses yeux en grand, une lueur décidée mais néanmoins un peu effrayé. Il chuchota :

-_En fait je... Tu vas rester chez Arthur pas vrai ?_

_-Heu... non, euh je..._

_-Je le sais ne me ment pas, _fit-il avec un petit sourire.

_-Mais je pensais que vous..._

_-Oui mon frère et Antonio le détestent. Mais moi je commence à penser que... Ce que l'on fait n'est peut-être pas ce qui est bien..._

Il donna une lettre blanche sans adresse avec juste un prénom.

_-J'aimerais que tu donne cette lettre à Arthur pour moi, il saura trouver le destinataire peut importe où il se trouve..._

_-D'accord... Au revoir, à bientôt..._

_-A bientôt peut-être... »_

Et il referma la porte. Francis héla un taxi qui l'amena dans une rue proche de la maison d'Arthur (ça évite de se perdre) et fini le chemin à pieds. A son arrivée à la maison, il fut accueilli par les deux enfants aux mains couvertes de peinture et un Kiku au visage soucieux.

_« -Arthur n'est pas encore rentré ?_

_-Non. »_

Simple, net, clair et précis. A ce moment quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Francis alla ouvrir la porte (bordel de portes, ils ont un problème avec les portes en Angleterre?!) en espérant que ce soit Arthur mais se retrouva face à ce qui se trouva être une ravissante jeune femme brune aux yeux verts et affichant un air de bête sauvage en colère.

_« -Tiens t'es de retour au pays, connard ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Il ne se rappelle pas._

_-Ah, Kiku ! Je suis là à cause de Russia._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Je croyais que tu nous ramènerais Angleterre, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'invoque par erreur..._

_-Justement, il ne veut pas le relâcher. Il exige de voir France._

* * *

**_... Déjà bonjour. et ensuite... J'AI FAIT TROP PLEIN DE DIALOGUES ! ILS FONT QUE PARLER DANS CE CHAPITRE ! _**

**_*grand moment philosophique* En même temps, ils peuvent pas juste se taper sur la gueule tout le temps... _**

**_La suite au prochain épisode._**

**Pendant ce temps au bureau des plaintes:**

**_-C'est quoi cette fic ? Je passe mon temps à me faire tabasser !_**

**_-Du calme mon lapin, du calme..._**

_**-Je préférai aquand c'était mes frères qui m'attaquaient, au moins avec eux je savais à quoi m'attendre !**_

_**-Thuthur, tu vas encore nous faire de l'hypertension, va t'allonger cinq minutes... Pour soutenir ce pauvre personnage martyrisé, review !**_


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE QUATORZE: Sécurité

_« -Justement, il ne veut pas le relâcher. Il exige de voir France. »_

A ces mots, le silence se fit et il était lourd de menaces. Finalement c'est Kiku qui le brisa avec un sifflement de colère :

_« -Je t'interdit de prononcer son nom, France n'existe plus !_

_-Apparemment si, puisque Russia sais qu'il est ici et veut le voir. »_ Répondit posément la jeune femme, pas plus effrayé que ça par la colère de son homologue.

Francis,qui était resté en arrière commençait à se sentir un peu mal. Toutes ces informations contradictoires ne l'aidaient absolument pas et l'emmêlaient plus qu'autre chose... Toutes ces voix résonnaient dans sa tête, s'entremêlant dans un brouhaha de voix de rires et de pleurs, sans qu'il n'arrive à se fixer sur l'une d'entre elles.

_« Tu te serait appelé France... » « France n'existe plus ! » « tu as tout oublié... » « avant, avant je pouvais toujours te faire confiance... » « Papa ! » « Au secours ! » « tu voudrais tout oublier ? » « je peux faire en sorte que ce soit le cas » « Je t'aime ! » « Attrapé ! » « Regarde-le bien, tu ne le verras plus jamais... » « C'est de ta faute... » « C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! »_

Les jambes du blond se mirent à trembler et cédèrent et sa tête frappa durement le sol, ses muscles bloqués et incapable de parler. Son visage devint progressivement rouge puis blanc et il commença à paniquer, cherchant de l'air qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver.

Sa main bougea légèrement et il la tendit vers l'avant pour demander de l'aide, réussissant à attraper le bas du pantalon de l'asiatique et à le tirer avant de suffoquer, les larmes aux yeux. Un haut le cœur lui souleva le ventre et il vomit au milieu de l'entrée.

Tout ce qui se trouvait autour était flou, il ressentait les émotions autour de lui et celles d'autres, plus loin encore.

_"J'ai peur" "au secours !" "juste une chance de plus, je t'en prie !" "J'ai réussit mes examens, enfin !" "Je t'aimes..." "Tu me manques" "Mon dieu, je ne veux pas y aller..." _

Il y avait tellement de voix... Certaines parlaient das des langues qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'autres s'exprimaient en images...

Et pourtant il ne trouvait pas la voix qu'il cherchait. _Où es-tu... Perdu dans toutes ces voix, il y a la tienne... Ou est-elle ? Où dois-je la chercher ? Où es-tu ? Répond moi, hey, tu te souviens de moi et moi je me souviens de toi maintenant. Tu est devenu mon tout, je ne suis rien sans toi... Toutes ces voix, celles des autres, elles me font mal à la tête et elles ne m'intéressent pas, c'est la tienne que je veux entendre... J'ai mal, j'ai mal... Sans toi pour m'aider, les voix noient mon esprit et me volent une partie de moi... ma mémoire, ma personnalité... Où es-tu ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi... Arthur..._

Sa voix réussit enfin à sortir en un hurlement désincarné déformé par la voix déchirée, rendue rauque par la douleur et la détresse.

A ce moment, les deux enfants débarquèrent dans l'entrée, les yeux dilatés et les lèvres retroussées sur leurs dents pointues pour se placer aux cotés de leur père et le soutenir. Quand Kiku voulut approcher, les deux enfants féllèrent et l'attaquèrent, Matthew ne semblant pas effrayé du tout et même plutôt furieux. Alfred quand à lui ne semblait même pas le reconnaître et lui aurait très sûrement écrasé la tête contre le mur sans regrets si il n'avait pas eut d'aussi bons reflexes.

Il recula pour se mettre à l'abris des coups du cadet et observa le comportement pour le moins inhabituel et effrayant: Alfred s'était reposté en position d'attaque, à l'affût grondant comme une bête sauvage les yeux fendus et une expression furieuse et concentrée à la fois.

Derrière, son frère était tendu et près à bondir à la moindre alerte tout en aidant son "papa" et ronronnant doucement. Soudain son expression neutre fut remplacée par de la joie et du soulagement juste avant qu'un grondement furieux retentisse dans le jardin et qu'Arthur ne défonce la porte.

A peine Kiku eut-il le temps de se rendre compte de sa présence que le blond ne l'attaque violemment fou de colère, ses yeux verts flamboyant.

Le japonais pu à peine parer le coup qui fut assez violent pour lui briser le bras et l'envoyer valser à l'extérieur pour finalement s'écraser dans le gravier. Il s redressa péniblement, la douleur se diffusant dans son corps, messager rapide de la peur et de la mort.

Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir Elizabetha se prendre un coup qui la fit tomber au sol, suivit d'un puissant coup de pied qui l'envoya rejoindre le japonais. Elle semblait relativement en bonne état pour les coups qu'elle venait de recevoir mais devait avoir quelques côtes cassées.

Après tout, Arthur restait leur protecteur, le plus puissant des contractants. Et personne ne pouvait lui tenir tête, surtout quand sa partie bestiale était totalement éveillée.

Celui-ci sortit sur le perron les regardant de haut, terrible et fier, ses vêtements couverts de sang. Il eut un sourire démoniaque et se tourna vers la hongroise avec des yeux fous.

_"Il va la tuer !"_ compris Kiku, terrifié. _"Et ce sang sur ses vêtements... Je connais cette odeur, c'est celle de Russia ! Est-ce qu'il l'a... Oh mon dieu,je vais mourir tué par Arthur..."_

A ce moment un gémissement de détresse retentis dans l'entrée et le petit blond se précipita à l'intérieur, oubliant ses proies. Kiku s'empressa d'aider son amie à se relever pour partir en lieux sûr.

Le garçon-chat s'approcha de son compagnon toujours prostré au sol et le souleva légèrement pour le poser sur le dos et s'assit pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux et se mit lui aussi à ronronner doucement. Le français soupira, les voix s'atténuant sous la pression plus forte de celles de sa famille.

Arthur se pencha sur le visage du plus grand et, sans cesser de ronronner, il lui lécha doucement le nez obtenant un soupir de contentement de celui-ci. Les deux enfants se serrèrent contre leur papa pour le réchauffer le rassurer, tandis que le blond continuait de lécher le visage de son compagnon tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Le français finit pas ouvrir les yeux et murmura faiblement:

-_"Les voix... elles... étaient..._

_-Je sais, je sais... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là maintenant, murmura-t-il apaisant._

_-Arthur..._

_-Tout vas bien maintenant... Je suis là, tout ira bien..."_

Francis souffla et referma doucement les yeux, passant les bras au-dessus des enfants pour les serrer dans les bras, réchauffé.

_Tout ira bien._

* * *

**_Salut, il semblerait que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre... Désolé pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Il semblerait que j'ai retrouvé mon bon vieil ami le syndrome de la page blanche..._**

**_Je ne savait pas comment fini ce chapitre... Au final, j'ai tout effacé et réécris, et il semblerait que ça ait fonctionné même si le chapitre n'est pas de grande qualité... Enfin bref._**

**_Si vous lisez ce chapitre à sa sotie, pensez à vous laver les dents avant d'aller bande de petits malandrins._**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE QUINZE: _Perte_

Le français se réveilla lentement, un peu engourdi et, pendant qu'il ouvrit lentement les yeux des centaines d'odeurs lui parvinrent à la fois, éveillant son appétit (ou pas) jusqu'à ce qu'il sente CETTE odeur:

_-"Arthur mon chéri ?"_

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux frenchie ?" (toujours très poli, un vrai gentleman...)_

_-"Tu te rappelle ce que j'ai dit hier ?"_

_-"Mmh ? Non, quoi ?"_

_-"Pas. De. Scones."_

_-"Eeeh ? Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?"_

_-"Quand tu as failli brûler la cuisine hier."_

_-" Tu as dut mal entendre, et d'abord c'est parce que tu as touché aux scones des fées, tu n'avais qu'à faire plus attention."_

_-"Arrête ça, je ne sais même pas comment les enfants ont fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant..."_

_-Si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à te lever plus tôt pour faire à manger."_

_-"Mais je suis en vacances !"_

A ces mots le visage d'Arthur se renfrogna quelque peu et il se retourna vers le mur.

_-" Quand est-ce que tu pars ?"_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Quand est-ce que tu pars ?"_

D'abord surpris par la question, le français eut un petit rire amusé et s'approcha du blondinet dont on voyait le froncement de sourcils à des kilomètres (enfin, selon lui) et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules avant de murmurer à son oreille:

-_"Ne t'inquiète pas mon lapin, je compte rester encore un moment.._."

A ces mot, l'anglais le repoussa avec force, le visage écarlate et buttant sur les mots comme une gamine amoureuse , il s'écria:

_-JE... Je... suis pas... pas ton... lapin !"_

Le français sourit de plus belle et s'avança d'un pas souple de prédateur vers le petit blond qui recula jusqu'à être collé au mur. Il posa la main juste à coté de son visage et souffla:

_-"Chut... Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller les enfants quand même..."_

Il pouffa un peu devant l'air paniqué de son compagnon avant de se rapprocher d'avantage de lui, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche et ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, Arthur se faufila souplement sur le côté et trottina jusqu'à la porte, le visage encore rouge, mais un sourire un peu niais collé sur le visage.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement vif, peut-être un peu trop pour la vieille porte qui protesta contre ce traitement. La personne qui se tenait derrière n'était autres que le pauvre Kiku, dont le bras était, heureusement, déjà presque guéri.

Arthur passa par une palette variée de couleurs avant de s'incliner et de s'excuser platement. Le japonais eut un petit rire gêné et l'excusa.

Le français observait la scène de loin, un peu agacé d'avoir été interrompu, et un peu méfiant également : le japonais d'ordinaire si calme puait le stress à des kilomètres. Et le terme « puer » n'était pas une métaphore, _il puait réellement _la trouille et Francis pouvait le sentir. En fait, ces sens se renforçait depuis quelques temps... Depuis qu'il vivait avec Arthur en fait. Au fur et à mesure de sa cohabitation avec le garçon-chat, il retrouvait une mémoire, des sens et même des pouvoirs qu'il avait oublié.

Toujours était-il que Kiku avait la trouille et que, malgré le peu de connaissances qu'il avait sur le fonctionnement de la sorte de société dont il faisait maintenant partie, il savait tout de même que se présenter en territoire ennemi avec ce genre d'état d'esprit alors il était mort.

Et ce n'était pas une métaphore non plus.

Il se détourna de leur conversation pour le moins inintéressante, et se mit à examiner le meuble de l'entrée. Des tonnes d'objets s'entassaient dessus, mais celui qui attira son attention était une simple lettre sans adresse avec juste un prénom inscrit d'une calligraphie soignée.

Il s'avança et la prit dans sa main et l'examinant et en essayant de se souvenir où il avait bien put la voir avant.

_« -J'aimerais que tu donne cette lettre à Arthur pour moi, il saura trouver le destinataire peut importe où il se trouve... »_

_«-Merde...»_

Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche, et se dirigea vers le duo toujours en train de discuter bien que mins gaiement que tout à l'heure. L'atmosphère était même devenue très lourde, Kiku se tordant les mains nerveusement et Arthur plus que pale. Détail surprenant qui lui sauta aux yeux immédiatement sans même qu'il ne connaisse la situation, le petit blond avait les pupilles très dilatées et brillantes, d'un vert plus foncé qu'habituellement et traversés par des éclair dorés.

_«-Arthur qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»_

Celui-ce se tourna vers lui,une drôle de grimace tordant son visage, lui donnant une certaine ressemblance avec les masques de tragédie quelques pièces de la commédia del arte. Et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler ce fut étrangement mesurée et tremblante qu'il le fit :

«_ -C'est Kiku qui as dit que … quelqu'un d'autres avait été retrouvé mort... Un des nôtres... Et qu'il se pourrait que ce soit l'un de mes frères... »_

Le français prit une petite bouffée d'air, souffla un peu ne sachant que dire, puis un peu incertain , il demanda :

_« -Tu voudrais qu'on... euh... Aille voir si c'est lui ? Enfin, je veux dire... »_

_« -Oui. »_

_« -Dans ce cas, Kiku-san, serait-il possible que vous ardiez les enfants encore une fois ? »_

Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête. A ce geste, Arthur partit en courant sans se retourner. Le français le regarda quelques secondes avant de se secouer et de murmurer au japonais avant de s'élancer à la suite du garçon-chat :

_« -Au fait, jetez les scones s'il vous plaît, je ne voudrais que les enfants soient malades..._ »

oOo

Il arrivèrent devant les lieux du meurtre. C'était une petite ruelle sordide, qui ne l'était que plus maintenant qu'elle était teintée d'écarlate.

Et même au milieu de tout ce rouge on distinguait encore les traces d'un combat acharné, celui qu'avait dût livrer le pauvre type qui gisait au fond. Des impacts de balles avaient par endroit creusé leur propre tombes , loisir que n'avait pas eut celui qui les avaient tirées. Des traces de griffures très profondes accompagnaient les balles et un morceau de tissu blanc en loques salit par le sang et la boue complétait le tableau.

Et pourtant même au milieu de ce rouge à l'odeur étouffante, le rouge des cheveux de cet hommes ressortait, ainsi que ce qu'il restait du pauvre habit, quel qu'il fut, de couleur bleue criard et blanc.

Arthur s'approcha du corps sans vie et posa la mains sur son épaule afin de le retourner. Tout son corps tremblait violemment et pourtant, il n'eut pas de réaction exagérée quand le corps retourné révéla deux yeux ternes qui avaient dût être d'un beau vert émeraude et des sourcils assez épais pour en faire un pull.

Mais sa main se mit imperceptiblement à se transformer, des griffes se formant à leur extrémité.

_« -Alister... Je suis désolé._

Et pourtant pendant qu'il disait cela son visage n'exprimait ni un regret ni de la peine mais une haine sans nom.

Il lui ferma doucement les yeux et se releva en soulevant son corps par la même occasion et fit demi-tour avec autant d'attention que s'il portait un nouveau-né. Francis lui emboîta le pas en silence.

A ce moment, le français entendis son compagnon murmurer une phrase qu'il ne comprit pas sur le moment. Mais elle fut prononcée avec tant de haine qu'il ne put que comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas :

_« -Je vais défoncer les enculés qui ont fait ça, je te le promet. Ils regretterons d'être nés, et si ils sont aidés par dieu, alors je le buterais. »_

* * *

**_Je suis de retour et je publie à des heures pas possible où personne ne doit être debout... Ah j'aime mesinsomnies causée par une trop grande prise de CAFE..._**

**_Je ne publie pas très régulièrement, hein..._**

**_En parlant de ça, je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu mal fagoté, donc si vous avez des conseil pour l'améliorer, un commentaire à faire où même juste pour me pourrir mon weekend en me faisant croire que c'est un message important alors que en fait non ou même me raconter votre vie..._**

**_Bon je vais me refaire un petit café moi..._**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE SEIZE:

Le vent frais passe dans le dos du français. Il frissonne un peu, les yeux toujours fixés sur la veste de costume noir devant lui. Le jeune homme devant lui tremble un peu, peut-être de froid, mais il en doute. Il pose sa main sur son épaule, et murmure doucement de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre « Arthur, ça va ? ». Celui-ci hoche la tête, mais ne ce retourne pas. Devant eux, le corps sans vie de Allister finit de brûler doucement avec un doux son, qui étrangement ressemble à un ronronnement rassurant.

La cérémonie finie, tous passent devant eux et donnent une petite tape sur l'épaule du frère du mort. Bientôt, il ne reste plus que Francis et Arthur, et rien ne laisse soupçonner le fait que l'on vienne de brûler un corps à par peut-être cette étrange impression d'être dans un rêve, l'esprit cotonneux et les jambes qui ne vous soutiennent pas bien.

Arthur tremble toujours, alors le français s'approche et le prends dans ses bras. Sa peau est froide et il tremble comme une feuille remarque-t-il. Il était avec lui quand il a découvert le corps il y a deux jours, et il savait à quel point, il tenait à son frère, malgré leurs disputes.

Le petit blond à de grandes cernes bleutées, il n'a pas dormi, et il est fatigué. Francis à l'impression que si il le serre trop fort, il va disparaître, pour de bon cette fois. Il se souviens de la douleur que l'on ressent quand on disparaît, il ne s'en souviens que trop bien alors il ne veut pas que cela arrive à son compagnon, même en sachant que cela lui est déjà arrivé et qu'il est bien plus fort que lui.

Quelque chose d'humide tombe sur sa main. Il ne dit rien et serre le plus petit un peu plus fort contre lui. Un autre liquide, rouge celui-là goutte à son tour sur sa main. Il caresse ses cheveux et lui murmure des mots sans aucun sens, créant un ronron continu rassurant. Bientôt Arthur hoquette ouvertement.

Une fois calmé il lève son visage vers le français les cheveux en bataille les yeux rouges et les lèvres déchiquetées par ses canines pointues avec un étrange sourire de travers de clown triste. Sa voix tremble, ses yeux sont ternes et ses ongles rentrent dans ses mains, créant de petites blessures qu'il ne remarque même pas.

_« -... Pourquoi... Pourquoi... est-ce que... tout ce que je possède... Pourquoi tout se brise ? Tout le monde autour de moi disparaît... Pourquoi je suis si impuissant..._ »

Francis ne répond pas. Il ne sais pas quoi lui dire, parce que peut importe les mots qu'il pourra trouver ils sonneront toujours faux. Parce qu'il ne peut pas comprendre la charge qui pèse sur les épaules de son compagnon, peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il essaiera.

Son compagnon commence à s'agiter dans ses bras puis il se dégage et plonge la main dans la poche du français, curieux. Il en sort la lettre et l'observe quelques secondes avant de demander si il connaît Ludwig.

_« _ Euh non..._

_-Donc c'est une lettre qu'on t'as demandé de transmettre._

_-Euh, ouais._

__Et tu comptait le faire quand ?_

__ C'est à dire que j'avais un peu oublié, avec tout ça et..._

Le petit blond soupire puis il s'essuie le visage avec sa manche. Ses yeux sont horriblement rouges, mais il semble avoir repris ses esprits et sourit furtivement.

__Très bien, tu vas aller livrer cette lettre aujourd'hui. Tu n'as qu'a suivre mon chat, il t'emmènera dans les quartiers du nord-est._

__Hein, mais, tu... Et les lois..._

__Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Et ce sont des gens qui seront heureux de te voir, de plus ils ne sont pas très à cheval sur la loi. Amuse-toi bien._

__Mais, toi ?_

__J'ai du travail, aller dépêche-toi. »_

Plus le garçon chat disparut tranquillement dans la sous-bois et Francis se retrouva tout seul, comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé à cet endroit et l'étrange impression que Arthur savait exactement qui était Ludwig et que cela l'amusait.

Quelques secondes de solitude plus tard, le chat d'Arthur se posa devant lui avec son habituel air hautain, puis se détourna et partit en trottant, obligeant le français à courir derrière lui comme un idiot (et pendant vingt bonnes minutes, mon dieu il avait cru mourir) avant de s'arrêter à l'entrée d'une rue et de rentrer par une fenêtre laissant Francis seul à l'extérieur en territoire inconnu.

Soudainement une voix grave venant de derrière lui gronda :

_«_ Que faites-vous ici ?»_

Il eut une mini crise cardiaque et se retourna lentement pour voir un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bruns et d'une très étrange mèche rebelle ainsi que d'une paire de lunettes relativement classiques (et ennuyeuses aurait-il habituellement précisé) mais le froncement de sourcils et les yeux couleur bleus roi lançant des éclairs le convainquirent de se taire.

_«_Heum, en fait je..._

_La porte qui s'ouvrit t les deux qui en sortirent lui évitèrent de s'enfoncer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait._

__Ah tu es rentré, . Le chat d'Angleterre vient d'entrer et je me demandait ce que... Oh, France comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé nous n'avons pas put nous rendre à l'enterrement, comment vas Arthur ?_

__Plutôt bien je dirais... Il a dit qu'il avait du travail, donc je suis venu parce que je devais livrer une lettre.. ? Mais votre bras... ?_

__Il va bien, et je vais te tutoyer parce que ça va cinq minutes mais après c'est chiant. Fait pareil._

__Ok._

_ -Bon vous allez pas rester là toute la journée, Roderich, France, entrez. »_

Ça sonnait comme un ordre et le chat d'Arthur sortit au même moment que la hongroise le fixa avec ce qui lui sembla être un grand sourire. Et à ce moment le français se dit que son compagnon l'avait encore envoyé dans un putain de merdier.

* * *

**_Salut tout le monde, j'ai rien à dire donc je me taire et partir en courant avant de me faire frapper. ( Non, j'ai pas d'excuse pour le retard. Je suis juste une feignasse.) A plus._**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT : Ludwig

Le français entra dans la maison, suivit de près par l'autrichien, méfiant malgré la mention d'Arthur et la présence du chat de celui-ci.

La maison en question était agréable, construite en colombage, ce qui était assez inhabituel dans cette partie de Londres, et qui dégageait une odeur chaude et rassurante de bois et d'épices. Le mur était d'une couleur neutre et le sol, un plancher en bois clair craquait un peu sous ses pieds. La décoration était sobre mais agréable, loin du bordel plus ou moins organisé qu'entretenait Arthur, mais venant des deux compères cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça.

Cependant une odeur entêtante de chats lui fit vite comprendre que c'était le repère d'un clan, et qu'il n'était pas spécialement le bienvenu.

Cependant la hongroise l'invita à s'asseoir avec un sourire rassurant puis d'un sourire qui l'était beaucoup moins et qui conseillait de lui obéir, elle fit de même envers l'autrichien.

« - Très bien Francis, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

-A vrai dire, je suis ici en messager... commença-t-il.

La hongroise l'encouragea à continuer d'un petit geste de la main. Il pouvait sentir le regard glacial du brun dans son cou, et à ce moment il pensa furtivement « Bordel faites que je dise pas de conneries... » avant de reprendre :

-Il se trouve que je suis en possession d'une lettre adressé à Ludwig, et Arthur m'a dit qu'il habitait ici.

-C'est exact.

-Très bien ! Est-ce que je pourrais le voir, comme ça je peux remplir rapidement ma mission.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Ludwig est puni. Il n'a pas le droit de sortir, et il ne doit voir personne.

-Ca me paraît vraiment sévère...

-Et tu peux être sûr que c'est justifié et amplement mérité.

-Je comprends, mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me la confier. Je la lui transmettrai ultérieurement.

Le français souffla, soulagé et sortit la lettre de sa veste.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir fini, je vais rent...

Il fut interrompu par l'ambiance lourde et pesante de la pièce, soudain silencieuse. Les deux habitant fixaient la lettre avec une rage et un dégoût évident. En haut on entendait les bruits de pas qui claquaient contre le plancher en tournant en rond, accompagnés de grondements de colère. C'est la seule femme de la salle qui rompu le silence désagréable avec un sourire qui se voulait agréable mais qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son envie de meurtre manifeste :

« -Je suis vraiment désolée Francis, mais il semblerait que malgré ma promesse je ne puisse transmettre cette ch... lettre à Ludwig. Maintenant nous avons beaucoup à faire, donc je te prierai de bien vouloir partir.

-Attendez, je ne pense pas...

-C'est très bien, continuez ainsi. Maintenant partez.

En haut le captif avait cessé de marcher et se jetait contre la porte pour tenter de l'enfoncer, et d'après les craquements de celle-ci se serait bientôt le cas. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Francis décida instinctivement de faire en sorte de passer la lettre à Ludwig par tout les moyens possibles. Il fallait juste gagner du temps, pour qu'il puisse descendre, quelques précieuses secondes.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-On m'a prié de livrer cette lettre avec toute la sincérité dont un humain peut faire preuve. Je dois remplir cette mission csi je veux pouvoir regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux à nouveau.

-Toi... Comment oses-tu...

Les pas résonnent le long du couloir.

-Petit fils de pute, comment peux-tu prétendre faire la loi chez nous...

Bond précipités dans l'escalier.

-**Tu n'es plus rien, France, et nous ne te permettrons pas de t'opposer à nous, dans notre demeure !**

Au moment où ils l'attaquaient simultanément, visages déformés par la haine et crocs en avant, un éclair blond surgit à l'arrière et attrapa au vol la lettre lancé par Francis avant de bondir en arrière pour la mettre en sécurité. Aussitôt le couple changea de cible et leur regard se fixa sur l'adolescent qui avait réussit à s'emparer de son bien. Hongrie jeta un petit coup d'œil au français, où on pouvait clairement lire des promesses de morts douloureuses et variées. Puis de nouveau vers l'adolescent blond qui lui faisait face. Proche de l'âge adulte, il était déjà très grand et son corps commençait à se muscler sérieusement en gardant une apparence élancée et un petit air revêche d'enfant des rues. Un casquette visée sur sa tête cachait en partie ses yeux bleus assombris par de lourdes cernes. Le français se plaça devant lui faisait barrière de son corps,et d'un geste l'encouragea à lire la lettre. Il s'exécuta ouvrant la lettre les mains tremblantes et le visage crispé par l'inquiétude. Il laissa tomber l'enveloppe au sol, et levant un regard perdu, il appela à l'aide du regard.

Le français l'interrogea sur l'origine de son trouble, tout en surveillant les deux fous furieux du coin de l'œil.

« -Ils vont se battre.

-Qui ?

-Arthur et les frères jumeaux. Ils vont s'entre-tuer... «

Un petit gémissement d'angoisse ponctua sa phrase et il semblait indécis sur la marche à suivre. Faignant une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir, aussi paniqué que lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je... Je veux les en empêcher, je veux les sauver. Tout les trois.

-Alors allons-y. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit suivi de près par Ludwig. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue de la maison, ils se mirent à courir. Le plus jeune se mit à sourire malgré son inquiétude et remercia le français :

« -Tu es exactement comme Arthur l'avait dit !

-Tu connais Arthur ? Il t'as parlé de moi ?

-Évidemment, tout le monde connaît Arthur. Et il parle tout le temps de toi.

-Vrai ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il m'a dit à quel point tu était courageux, gentil et altruiste, que tu était notre guide, que c'était ton pouvoir et ton rôle.

-Oh, je vois.

-...

-...

-...

-Sinon, c'est quel chemin ?

* * *

_**Quoi, qu'ouïe-je au loin ? Serait-ce les cris du public mécontent ? On me dit en régie que j'ai prit des plombes pour écrire un chapitre médiocre, même pas drôle et pas plus long que d'habitude, voir même plus court ?**_

_**C'est probable. **_

_**Je n'ai aucun regret bitches. **_

_**Bisous (un review permet d'avoir le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine 3)**_


End file.
